


Will You Remember Me?

by JunjouGrey



Series: We will meet again. [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunjouGrey/pseuds/JunjouGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corporal Levi has been having dreams of a boy that has green eyes that he has never seen before, yet he can't get him off his mind but has never seen this boy in reality.<br/>One day heading to the Rose wall for an expedition, his eyes falls upon the boy from his dreams. That boy wear's a trainee jacket. Levi hopes the boy will join the Survey Corps, He hopes he can meet this boy.</p><p>What happen's when he finally does meet this boy, knowing the boy will be put under his watch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams or Memories?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story to Bitter to Sweet. It's also the story of the reincarnation of Eren and Levi. I couldn't decide how to continue the story with Bitter to Sweet so I decide to make it into a series and make another story. Hope you like it.
> 
> I do advise that you read Bitter to Sweet before reading this story, since this is the second story.

_Levi was pushing a boy with green eyes and unruly brown hair, to the doorway. He even opened the door for him. This was unlike himself. He never opened a door for anyone._

_“Okay, fine, I get it. But can I get one more kiss goodbye?” Levi heaved a sigh and pulled the younger man into a lustful kiss, with Levi’s tongue swiping across the boys bottom lip. What was he doing? He’s not gay. He never liked another male in his life. The boy with green eyes accepted Levi’s tongue to enter his mouth. That was until the boy stopped and allowed Levi’s tongue to move around in his mouth, before sucking on it. They both pulled away leaving spit connection their mouths. Seeing this was making Levi want to cringe out of disgust. The boy wiped the spit away and smiled down at the shorter man._

_“Well then, I guess I’ll be going now.” Levi watch as the boy turned on his heels and walked away. The sound of birds singing filled the dream and slowly the dream disappeared._

Levi woke up cold, even though he had a blanket covering him, he was still cold. Every morning was like this. Levi would wake up from a dream that the mysterious boy was in. This boy has haunted his dreams for who knows how long, but Levi has never seen him in real life, only in his dreams, every dream.  Sometimes Levi would wake up with tears running down his face but he didn’t know why and when that happened, he couldn’t remember the dream, but knew the boy was in it.

Untangling from the sheets and blankets, Levi began his day.  Levi made his bed then continued with washing up and clothing himself. The harness that he puts on everyday has left bruises all over his body. The marks left didn’t hurt but was very dark, making it look like it was painful. Levi hated wearing the skirt that went with the uniform but he had no choice but to wear it.

Heading down to the mess hall, he heard some of his squad members having an argument.  The two people that would be arguing would be Petra Ral and Oluo Bozado.  For some reason, those two were always fighting over the simplest things, while the other squad members, Gunther Schultz and Eld Jinn, sit back and listen to the argument, occasionally joining in to back Petra up with her argument.

Walking into the mess hall, the argument between Petra and Oluo stopped and everyone greeted Levi with a good morning and shuffle around to either find a seat at the table or dish out breakfast. Levi and his squad always had breakfast before everyone else since everyone had breakfast. It was the same for dinner; they came later than everyone else. Sometimes squad leader Hanji Zoe and Commander Erwin Smith would join Levi and his squad for breakfast and dinner. 

Petra served up breakfast to everyone while Gunther handed it out. When everyone had their proportions of breakfast then dug in. There was little conversation while everyone ate their breakfast but it wasn’t awkward.

Finishing breakfast, the conversation started to pick up and everyone stayed around until it was time for them to their chores. Oluo and Petra was on cleaning duty and both Gunther and Eld were left with cleaning up the garden. Levi had to visit Erwin for the expedition plans and for some other business, which will probably end up with Levi talking to Hanji.

The squad and Levi split up to do their own business while some of the other soldiers from the survey corps start to head into the mess hall for breakfast.

While walking to Erwin’s quarters, Levi could hear that people were starting to move around and get ready for breakfast and their chores for the day.

When Levi reached the door to Erwin’s quarters, Levi watched as the door opened and Hanji walked out, nearly knocking Levi over.

“Whoa, I didn’t see you there. How are you, Levi? Good? That’s good. Oh and after you finish up with Erwin, come over to my quarters, since I have a huge surprise for you.” Hanji bounced down the hall before Levi could ask anything. _Why should I listen to that fuckface?_ Levi heaved a sigh and walked into Erwin’s quarters without knocking on the door. Walking up to the desk Erwin sits behind, Levi salutes then went straight to business, while Erwin watched with a curious look on his face.

“Is there any changes or anything like that I need to be updated with?” Erwin's expression changed from curious to amusement.

“No, there’s nothing. We’ll head out tomorrow and also, go see Hanji after you’re finished here.” Levi sat down in the lounge Erwin had in the room, relaxing into it and crossing his legs.

“Why do I need to go see that four eyed freak?” Levi knew he was going to be in this room for an hour or so.

“Since I asked you to.” _This is going to be long._

 

* * *

 

 

Levi was stuck in Erwin’s quarters for three hours talking about what was happening around headquarter, funding, this year’s recruits, chores and other boring subjects. Erwin did convinced Levi to go the Hanji’s quarters to see what see wanted.

Walking towards Hanji’s quarters, Levi stopped and looked out of the window. He watched as some people walked around doing their chores, others were training and some tried to get out of training or chores or even both. This made Levi feel peaceful yet he knew that in every expedition, he could be sending those men to their deaths.

After a few minutes of watching those soldiers doing their own business, Levi continued to go to Hanji’s quarters, even though he’s dreading it. Levi walked in silence, since there was no noise in the castle. Levi turned the corner and saw Hanji’s door. Every step he took, he dreaded. He reached the door and knocked. He then heard something smash from behind the door, and knew this wasn’t to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi see Hanji, and spends the day cleaning, avoiding everyone for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter annoy the shit out of me, I'm just saying. 
> 
> I know this chapter is boring and it's not like the rest but I promise that I will do a better job next time.
> 
> Also my friend was nagging me all week to write and upload more, and I told her for what felt like a million times, I upload on saturday's.  
> I love you but god you can be annoying some times and yes you know who you are.

_He then heard something smash from behind the door, and knew this wasn’t to end well._

Hearing the footsteps come closer and closer to the door, made Levi want to back away and do some chores to get away from Hanji. Once the door opened, a very furious Hanji looked out. Her attitude changed when she saw that it was Levi.

“Levi! You’re just in time. There is a mouse in here and its damaging my experiments.  Help me kill it.” Hanji would kill anything that got in her way of her experiments.

“What was that smashing?” Levi stepped into what he calls ‘the pit’; since all of their beautiful headquarters is always clean except Hanji’s rooms. Her experiment spread over every horizontal surface there was. There were some of her experiment that ran vertically up and some were on the floor.  Levi hated coming to this filthy place. Even her private quarters were a mess, with clothes on the floor, the moulding food that she brought up or had delivered since she was in the middle of a ‘huge break through’.

“That was one of my every important experiments and that little ~~,~~ THERE HE HIS!” Hanji turned into a mad woman and started beat everything around the mouse, never actually hitting it. Levi stood where he was and didn’t move. Hanji somehow managed to lead the mouse toward Levi. Levi raised one foot and stooped when the mouse made the mistake of running underneath it.

“As I always thought, you are useless with animals, shit-glasses.” Levi pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket and started to clean his shoe.

“Oh my god, you killed it. Now I can go back to my experiment in peace.”

“Or what’s left anyway. I’m leaving and not coming back until you clean this place up. No human being can live like this, but my guess is that you’re not human.” Levi turned on his heels and walked out of the room before Hanji figured out that she smashed over half of her experiments when she went on her rampage.

Once the door closed behind Levi, he heard Hanji voice increase in volume. He covered his ears before Hanji’s screams left him half deaf.

* * *

Levi decided to do something constructive and clean. He grabbed two white square cloths and folded them in half into a triangle then placed one over his hair to keep it from falling onto his face and the other over half his face to keep the dust from his mouth and nose.

He then walked to the cleaning closet to collect the cleaning supplies he needed. Making his way up to the attic, Levi heard some people calling to Hanji. The female must have emerged from her ‘lab’ to find something or someone. After hearing the name Hanji come closer, Levi walking pace quickened in hope that the woman was not looking for him.

Somehow, Levi managed to get to the attic without seeing anyone. Clean was something Levi loved. He did it because he loved the feeling of everything cleaned, the sense of being clean. He loved it so much that he would find every speck of dirt because he loved cleaning. _Why don’t others love cleaning? You get a good feeling after because you accomplished something._

Levi started to clean. Dusting was the first thing did before sweeping then mopping and cleaning windows.  Whenever Levi cleaned he felt calmer.  Everyone thought that Levi cleaned because of his past and well they weren’t completely wrong. Levi would try to be clean even when he in the city that was built underneath wall Sina. Levi just always loved to be clean and hated being in the filthy city underground.

Levi spent most of the day cleaning the attic. No one came up to bother him, nor did he hear anyone come close to the attic. Probably no one knew where Levi was, which was good since he didn’t want to deal with anyone.   

* * *

It was almost the time Levi and his squad had dinner, so he packed up the cleaning supplies and started to head down to the mess hall. Levi saw people getting ready from bed and heading to their barracks. Tomorrow was an expedition and everyone wanted to be well rested and on their game for tomorrow.  When lvi opened the door to the mess hall, he smelt the food and there was Hanji and Erwin sitting at the table. 

“Levi, I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?” Hanji was the only one that wanted to know, everyone else when on like this was normal.

“Apparently you didn’t look everywhere. Anyway why does it matter?”

“WHY DOES IT MATTER!? YOU KILLED A MOUSE AND LEFT. YOU WATCHED AS THAT MOUSE DESTROYED MY EXPERIMENTS AND NOTHING MATTERS?” this was one of those rare moments when Hanji actually got mad, lost her tempter and yelled. This was a change of Hanji’s usual cheery self.

“I hate walking into that pit you call your lab. Everything is a mess in there. And as for the destroyed experiments, you beat them while trying to kill that mouse yourself.” Levi sat down at his usual seat at the end of the table and Gunther put a bowl filled with stew in front of Erwin, Hanji and Levi and well as the rest of Levi’s squad.

“Why didn’t you stop me then?” Hanji waited for Levi’s answer and Levi just wanted to annoy Hanji like she has annoyed him so many times before and he saw the opportunity.

“What fun would that be?” Levi watched as Hanji became more furious and was about to explode until Erwin stepped in. W _hy did he have to step in, it was just getting good._

“Enough, you two.” With a sigh Levi started to eat the stew in front of him. Everyone else around the table did the same. Dinner was silent that night. The only amusing thing was Hanji death staring Levi and oh boy if looks could kill.

After dinner Levi headed to his private quarters and got ready for bed. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes, feeling himself relaxing into a dream. And that dream had the fucking green eyed boy. _Fuck me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me on Skype, just type in the name SammTitan and i'll come up. Remember I live in Australia (state is NSW (New South Wales)). i'll add anyone. (although I shouldn't). I won't Bite. I Promise.  
> Also you can contact and befriend me on tumblr sammtitan.tumblr.com
> 
> If you have questions or anything like that, ask me!, or if you just want to talk, then send a hello, to my tumblr or Skype.  
> I'll answer any question no matter how dumb or stupid you may think it is.
> 
> I'm thinking about making some art for this series, if you want to make or have made fan art for this series I would love to see it. Also comment if you want me to create art for the series.
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally see's the boy from his dreams but cannot met him, speak to him. What will the newly graduated cadet do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload and sorry that most of the story is Levi's dream which is in Bitter to Sweet already. I promise the next Chapter will be better. 
> 
> Next Chapter Levi and Eren finally talk.
> 
> This is the second story to Bitter to Sweet and in the We Will Meet Again series. I hope you like it.

And that dream had the fucking green eyed boy. _Fuck me._

 

_The smiling silhouette raised a hand towards Levi, beckoning him forwards. The warmth surrounding Levi couldn’t replace the sadness that he was feeling. ‘He’ was smiling at Levi but Levi knew this wasn’t real. The slight pain shown in Eren’s eyes gave away what was really reality. Levi’s feet moved on their own, towards ‘his’ outstretched hand._

_With every step, Levi watched ‘his’ delighted smiling face turn sad, yet his smile did not go. Levi’s eyes widen, as the shock of what is going on, hit him. ‘he’ cupped Levi’s face once he got close enough. The vision of ‘him’ was getting blurred by the tears swelling up in Levi’s eyes but it was clear enough to see the actions he did. Levi watched as ‘he’ cocked his as he let out a sad ‘heh’. The feel of his thumb rubbing across Levi’s cheek felt so realistic that the tear Levi’s was fighting to hold in started to fall._

_“Please don’t cry, Levi. I want you to always smile.” Hearing ‘his’ voice made Levi choke on a sob. His hands reached his hand and held it with both hands, kissing every inch of 'his' hand._

_“I miss you. I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I want you back. Please come back. Je t'aime. I love you. I love you . It hurt to be without you. I’m sorry. I love you.” Levi started to sob again, bowing his head. When he looked up at ‘him’, he was greeted with a weak, sad smiling._

_“Please stop crying. We’ll be reunited once again. I will find you this time, even up against the six billion to one odds, even if you can’t walk or if you turn out to be a thief or thug, I will find you and I will never let you go. I’ll beat the odds. I’ll always be by your side and I will always love you, Levi. I will always love you until my soul is no longer, so wait for me. But for now it’s time for me to say goodbye. I love you Levi.” ‘He’ bent down and pressed his lips to Levi’s. The kiss tasted sweet. When ‘he’ pulled back, he had a sad happy smile on his face. His free hand went up and held the back of Levi’s head as he placed their foreheads together._

_‘He’ started to fade as glowing orbs of multiple colours, surrounded both Levi and ‘him’. All Levi could do was watch in horror as ‘he’ faded away, smile still on his face. The last thing Levi saw as the hand held disappeared was ‘his’ head cocked, smiling as one single tear ran down his face._

Levi woke up cold and with tears drenching his face. Levi put the palm of his hands on his eyes and pushed down before stretching. Why do I have dream about him? Is he even exist? After finishing that, he went about his usual morning routine, well the usual routine when you have an expedition that day. He half hoped that Hanji had calm down and the other half hoped she would still be mad so he could ruffle her up some more.

As Levi was walking down the hall to the mess hall, he could heard Hanji’s excited voice babbling about catching some titans to experiment on and Erwin’s calm but commanding voice telling her they can’t. Everyone in the survey corps. would be in there eat their breakfast so they can head out early and get to the wall’s gate but in was early and only half have made it out of their beds.

When Levi walked into the mess hall, he was greeted by the aroma of the porridge someone made. Petra was pouring and giving everyone coffee since tea was too expensive and Gunther was hand out bowl with the stew in it. no one really looked at Levi when he walked in. they were all like family, living together, eating together, sharing showers because of water restrictions and in saying so everyone loses any kind of dignity they have because of that, and last but not least killing titans together because it was in their job description.

Levi collected a bowl from Gunther and sat down at his normal seat at the head on one of the tables, and that table had Hanji and Erwin sitting at it. Petra came along and placed a cup in front of Erwin, Hanji and Levi before filling them up with coffee and heading off to give other people their coffee hit.

“We’re heading out in 20 minutes. So be ready by then.” Erwin got up and walked out of the mess hall and haji pouted since Erwin would not allow her to capture titans to experiment on. Levi ate his breakfast and headed out to prepare.

* * *

Levi could hear the talk of the town’s people as the stared in awe at the survey corps. It wasn’t going to last long since when they get back in the wall again they will be doing the very opposite.

 “Look, there’s Captain Levi. They say in battle, he is as strong as a whole brigade.” He got irritated when people praised him. He didn’t need to be praised nor did he want to be praised. His past was horrible and was far from praise worthy.

“Shut up already…” Levi looked around the crowd until Hanji caught his attention.

“I bet they wouldn’t worship you if they knew how much of an obsessive clean freak you are.”

They both stopped with the rest of the corps as they awaited the gates to open.

“The titans are out there.” Levi also hated how people pointed out the obvious. _Where else would the titans be? In the fucking sky?_

“I wonder what types of titans I’ll see this time. I’d really love to see some abnormal one.” Levi could see the excitement on Hanji’s face.

“I can see an abnormal one already.” _Hanji won’t believe me. The gates aren’t fully open yet._

“Huh? Where?” _you’re fucking kidding, right? Fuck it_.

“Right Here.” Levi turned Hanji’s head so she was looking straight at him. _Hopefully she gets the hint._

 

Levi let Hanji go and his eyes wondered the crowd again, looking at nothing yet everything until his eyes fell on the green eyed boy from his dreams. _Fuck me, he does exist._ That boy was staring at Levi in awe. _Don’t look at me like that, I don’t deserve it. Not with my past anyway._  Levi could see that his jacket had the symbol of a cadet from the military school they have to go to. _He must have graduated today. I hope he comes to the survey corps._

The gates were fully open and the survey corps started to move, which meant Levi had to tear his eyes away from the boy. Levi needed his head in the game so he didn’t get killed, since he didn’t want to die today. _Get him out of your fucking mind and kill some titans._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me on Skype, just type in the name SammTitan and i'll come up. Remember I live in Australia. i'll add anyone. you can also contact me here: sammtitan.tumblr.com
> 
> If you have questions or anything, or you just want to talk or tell me you problems or stuuf like that you can go to my tumblr or Skype and send me messages.   
> Also if you Follow me, I'll follow you on tumblr.
> 
> I'll answer any question no matter how dumb or stupid you may think it is.
> 
> The Whole sharing showers does happen for real. My dad told me in one of his stories about him in the Navy. (they showered like: Turn water on (not caring about the temp. Cold,Hot, whatever), wet oneself, turn water off, you hop out, someone else hops in, you lather oneself, other wets themselves, switch, you wash lather off, other lathers, you hop out and dry and clothe. DONE (those showers went under a minute.)) Hope you found that interesting and learnt from it.
> 
> Also, as always comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Okay, See you Next week, BYYYEEEE. (。⌒∇⌒)。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi on his Expedition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame Lozkippy for the late upload. she kept interrupting me. This chapter is a boring one by I swear they it will get better. Just be patient. 
> 
> Also, as always comments and kudos are much appreciated.

_Get him out of your fucking mind and kill some titans._

Levi rode behind Commander Erwin and beside Squad leader Hanji as they ventured into dangerous territories that the titan’s ruled. Somehow Levi managed to put that boy out of his thoughts, he didn’t know how but he did. The Survey Corps followed the path before them, heading slightly to the right to the nearest town, ready to exterminate any titan’s they saw in the town or on the way to that town.

The ride was quiet with only the hooves of the horse making the noise as they walked on the dirt road. The Survey Corps started to break into groups when they saw the town on the horizon. Levi and his squad broke away, head left to where Erwin was heading and the opposite direction to Hanji. There were other groups that headed left but they weren’t going to the same destination as Levi’s squad.

Upon reaching the perimeter of the town, Levi and his squad entered the town, over a well-worn bridge to get in between buildings. They left their horses at the edge of town while changing to the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear, or 3DMG for short, and taking to the roofs.

Levi could hear people starting to kill titans that had the misfortune of coming into the soldier’s sight. Levi’s squad spilt up yet staying in a 20 meter radius of each other. Levi’s first titan burst out of a building left of him. _I wonder how many of these ugly things am I going to kill today to survive. How many do we have to kill before humanity takes a step forward?_

Jumping down, Levi quickly put the titan out of its misery. The cut was clean and when Levi checked the hilts of his blade there was no blood. _Hopefully all the cuts I make today will be like this._ Levi started to make his way toward the center of the town.

“Yoo-hoo. Come this way Mr titan.” Levi could hear Hanji over the whole town. _That shitty four-eyes is going to kill herself. Well that’s one less annoying mouth to feed._

 

 

* * *

 

 

An hour or so into the expedition, Levi sees a soldier in a titan’s mouth. The most stupid thing Levi saw was that the soldier was abusing the titan. Levi was to far away to save him but was ran towards the soldier anyway.

“Just … Just watch… You bastards… Mankind will… Destroy you all… Mankind will… Survive…” the soldier plunged his sword into the titan’s cheek. The titan closed his mouth a bit more, biting into the soldiers flesh but not thought his body.

“Gaarrgghh… you bastards… will all... Fall to Captain Levi!” _I don’t deserve to have this loyalty from you. I deserve these compliments from you. I should be shunned._

The grapple hook flew past the titan’s neck and Levi started to spin. Levi made a clean cut and jumped onto the roof, leaving the titan to fall and disintegrate into nothing. _One on the right… Two on the left._ Petra landed onto the same roof with Eld and Gunther behind her.

“Captain, I’ve gathered reinforcements.”

“Petra, look after the soldier down there. The rest of you attack the one on the right. I’ll clean up on the left.” without leaving time to respond, Levi jumped off the roof and glided toward the two titans.

“Captain!” Levi wanted to make the area clear so he can get back to that soldier.

 _What a lovely bunch._ Levi landed onto the roof before the two titans.

“You all have such interesting faces.” Levi shot one grappling hook left and jumped off to the right. Using some of his gas and the wire caught on the titan’s throat, Levi riled in towards the back of its neck. Levi sliced it with ease and bounced off the building in front of his next target. In mid-air, Levi threw his blade at the titan’s eyes, hitting them like he has done it millions of times. The titan cried out and placed his hands over his eyes, while Levi landed on top of his head.

“Stay still. Otherwise, I’ll never get a clean cut of your flesh.” Jumping up into the air, Levi started to spin on his way down to the ground, cutting the flesh of the titan. Levi landed onto the closest building and checked the hilts of his blades. This time, they were filthy with titan’s blood.

“It got filthy.” He pulled out a cloth and cleaned the hilts and his hands from the blood. Levi made his way back to the soldier he left in Petra’s care. He landed a few meters away but after taking nine steps, Levi was over the top of the soldier and Petra.

“Captain, I can’t stop the bleeding.” Levi could already see that the soldier would not make it, that he had already lost to much blood to survive.

“Captain…” Levi took another four steps and crouched down beside the dying soldier.

“What?” Levi hoped he used a calm soothing voice. That’s what he heard himself.

“Was I… Useful to… mankind? Or will I die… Useless like this.” The soldier held his hand up. Levi grabbed the bloody hand and held it in his grasp, even though he was a clean freak and hated mess and blood. _It’s the least I can do._

“You did great. And you’ll do even more. Your spirit will stay with me and give me strength. I swear to you, I’ll exterminate the titans!” some of the blood ran down Levi’s hand to his wrist.

“Captain, He’s gone…”

“did he hear everything?”

“I’m sure he heard it all. He’s resting to peacefully now.” Levi and Petra took a moment to look at their fallen comrade. “Good, then…” Levi stood up and heard the clatter of hooves on the road. “Levi. We’re going back.” Commander Erwin rode up to where Levi stood. Petra stood up with a confused look on her face. “Back? We haven’t reached our limit yet. Did my men die in vain?” Levi didn’t want to go and leave the fallen soldiers here.

“the titans have all started to heading north toward the city.” This caught Levi by surprise but he wasn't going to show it.

“It’s just like five years ago. Something’s happened to the city. They might’ve broken through the Wall.” Levi and Petra started to head toward where they left their horses and they were joined by Eld, Gunther and Oluo on the way. Once Levi and his squad got to their horses they headed north, towards the city. This was the first time on the expedition that Levi thought of that boy. I hope he isn’t dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me on Skype, just type in the name SammTitan and i'll come up. Remember I live in Australia. i'll add anyone. you can also contact me here: sammtitan.tumblr.com
> 
> If you have questions or anything, or you just want to talk or tell me you problems or stuuf like that you can go to my tumblr or Skype and send me messages.   
> Also if you Follow me, I'll follow you on tumblr.
> 
> I'll answer any question no matter how dumb or stupid you may think it is.
> 
> See you Next week, BYYYEEEE. (。⌒∇⌒)。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Survey Corps finally get back to safety and Commander Erwin gets a request from Dot Pixis for his presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a shorter Chapter than I usually do but I couldn't think of a better way to end it than how I did end it. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Food for thought:  
> Has anyone thought that, instead of the humans being the hunted in Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titans, it’s the titans being the ones that are hunted?
> 
> Think about it. What if the titans originally were gentle giants but mankind shunned and hated them and maybe started to kill/tortured them. After a while of being shunned and hated, tortured and killed by mankind for being different, they went mad and started to eat and kill mankind.
> 
> What if it actually was the titans that were first hunted, so they turned the tables and became the hunters and now mankind wants turn the tables again to become the hunters again? 
> 
> I would love to what you think. It might be my stupid theory but I would love to hear what you think about.

_I hope that boy isn’t dead._

The ride back wasn’t long since the Survey Corps rode the as fast as they could and hoped that their horses did not collapse underneath them from exhaustion. Levi remembered that they saw no titans, heading towards the town but now he witnessed titans heading towards Trost, totally ignoring the Survey Corps. This only happened when the titans were drawn to a larger amount of humans than the group near them. Only a few would side track to the smaller group of humans. _This is not good. It’s just like Erwin said, the titans are heading towards the city, yet we’re still too far to do anything. Fuck this. I hope there isn’t too much damage._

“It’ll take another twenty or so minutes before we get back to the gate, Captain.” Petra had to raise her voice over the clattering of hooves which made her sound as if she was afraid.

“I know, so keep in formation. We’ll probably have to fight when we get into Trost so stay alert.”

Levi only noticed how many people survived the expedition when everyone got back to the track they rode towards Trost.

 

* * *

 

Wall rose came into view as well as the gate into Trost. The gate was smashed and a huge gaping hole was left behind. There were more titans noticing the Survey Corps as they approached. A few groups broke away to deal with the titans as the rest of the Survey Corps went towards the entrance of Trost. _This has turned to shit._ The entrance was blocked by a bolder. Erwin commanded that the Survey Corps head to the next entrance. _That'll take half a day just to get there, but we can't help it._

* * *

By the time they got to back, it was night. The sun had gone down and they only just got back before they lost the light.

Dot Pixis request to speak to Commander Erwin as soon as he heard that the Survey corps got back from the expedition.

“Levi, are you going to come and see what Pixis has to say?”

“Do I have a choice? You would drag me anyway.”

“Yeah, I would.” The two males headed out to the Garrison’s headquarters to find out what Pixis had to say.

* * *

 One of the Garrison’s soldiers was waiting for Erwin and Levi to get there. The soldier escorted them to Pixis’ office. They entered immediately and ushered to sit.

“Welcome Commander Erwin and Captain Levi. Thank you for coming here on such short notice.” “Commander Pixis, you must have something important to tell us if you called us out here so soon.” _Erwin will do all the talking. For the both of us, since he can’t keep his mouth shut._

“Hahaha, always getting straight to the point. Yes, the matter of fact I do have something extremely important. Have you ever heard of a human turning into a titan?” this got the interest of both Erwin and Levi.

“What do mean? A human turning into a titan is absurd.”

“I thought that too, until I saw it with my own eyes. There is a boy, Eren Jaeger. He is a recently graduated cadet that can transform into a titan. He emerges for the nape of titan’s neck as a human after he is finished in the titan’s body. When he emerged, he was unconscious. We brought him back here. He’s in the basement. Maybe he could be useful to you. To mankind. You’re welcome to go down there and interrogate him.” Pixis took a sig out of the flask he had in the inside of his jacket.

“Have you told the Military Police about this? Who else knows?”

“No. but it is most likely that they already know and only a few in the Garrison but they’ll keep it to themselves, otherwise no else but you two.” Pixis looked older than he was since he looked tired and wore.

“Great. That’s all we need now. Thank you Pixis. Really thank you for telling us this information. We’ll go down know and interrogate the boy.”

“As you wish. Goodbye Erwin, Levi.” Erwin and Levi stood up and shook Pixis’ hand while Levi nodded his head forwards a bit and following Erwin’s lead, went down to the basement where Eren was.

* * *

 

Looking though steel metal bars, Levi watches a boy with green eyes as he answers Erwin’s question with a shocked, surprised look on his face. Sweat rolled down his face while under his interrogation.

“There are a few things I would still like to know, however… as of now… I believe we should ask you what it is you want.” Eren’s facial expression changed as Erwin made statement. His face grew dark, not answering the question. Levi encouraged him to answer and he looked up with a dangerous look on his face.

“I want to join the scouting legion… and murder the titans, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me on Skype, just type in the name SammTitan and i'll come up. Remember I live in Australia. i'll add anyone. you can also contact me here: sammtitan.tumblr.com
> 
> If you have questions or anything, or you just want to talk or tell me you problems or stuff like that you can go to my tumblr or Skype and send me messages.  
> Also if you Follow me, I'll follow you on tumblr.
> 
> I'll answer any question no matter how dumb or stupid you may think it is.
> 
> See you Next week, BYYYEEEE. (。⌒∇⌒)。


	6. The Trial Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial for Eren's life begins. Eren's new life with the Survey Corps is going to be tough but he also gets moments of pleasure throughout it. This is just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally can get side tracked towards the Ereri/Riren stuff. Yay. 
> 
> Also I think I have caught the virus my nephew has so I was writing this with a stomach ache and a headache, so i felt that i wasn't going to upload this in time but i did. and depending on how long i have this my next chapter might be late, but hopefully not since i'll write thought the pain again. I don't mind writing in pain since I love writing this story and seeing what happens and getting responses and kudos.

_“I want to join the scouting legion… and murder the titans, sir.”_

“Oh? Not bad. Erwin, tell the higher ups that I’ll take responsibility for him. It isn’t that I trust him. If he betrays us or loses control, I’ll kill him on the spot. They shouldn't complain, because only I can do it. I accept your request. You can join the Survey Corps.” Levi watched as Eren’s face expression changed from a fury to a shocked one. Since Erwin and Levi came down to the basement, Erwin had not moved from his seat, until now. He came to stand behind Levi.

“Well, I’ll set everything up, talk to the higher ups and fill paper work. Eren, you will be put on trial in a few days, but you’ll have to wait. Give us a little more time. We’ll persuade them somehow.” Erwin turned and started to walk out, only giving a slight nod to the military police that were standing guard, since the Garrison has no authorisation to do so, and he continued to walk out of the basement with Levi on his heels.

“What is it that you’re planning, Erwin? I know that look, I’ve seen it before.”

“I’m just planning on how to convince the higher ups to give us Eren. And well, you’ll have to be a part of this, and I know you’ll do it because you trust my decisions.” The two men walked back to the entrance of the Garrison’s headquarters, where they exited and climbed into the carriage waiting for them. The ride back discussion was of Eren’s trial plan.

* * *

Levi was surprised when he woke up because he woke up with a bit of warmth in his bed. He got up and dressed before heading down to the mess hall to have breakfast. _It’s been a few days since we talked to Eren. today is his trial. I don’t feel like eating. Maybe I can just head out to the court house and skip breakfast._

When Levi walked into the mess hall, he was greeted with Erwin and Hanji at his table. They were talking about today and the plans for the trial.

“- and you’ll escort him up with Mike to the court room. That is where the two of you leave and Levi and I take over. We cannot allow the military police get their way.” 

“Do you really think Hanji won’t fuck it up?” _Sure I trust Erwin’s decisions but Hanji in the mix is risking everything. If we fuck up, I’m blaming Hanji_.

“I won’t fuck it up because I’ll have Mike with me.” 

“Enough. I have thought this plan though. By the way, it’s time for us to head out to the court house.” Erwin and Hanji stood up from their seats and started to walk to the door.

“Captain Levi, what about your breakfast?” Levi could smell the porridge which made his appetite lessen. He knew that Petra wouldn’t leave him alone until he ate something.

“Don’t worry, I’m not hungry. I’ll have lunch later on.” Before Petra could say anything else, Levi was out the door, with Erwin and Hanji on his heels.

“I’ve already told Mike the plan. He should be outside with the carriage.” Just as Erwin said, Mike was waiting with the carriage.

* * *

The ride to the court house was a short one. Once Erwin and Levi exited the carriage with Hanji and Mike in tow, they headed to the court room. Hanji and Mike split off to collect Eren to escort him to the Court room. Erwin had to pull a few strings go get them the privileged of escorting Eren to the court room on one condition, that they had to have two military police with them. Erwin made it so that he wouldn't be at a loss of.

Erwin and Levi entered the court room and took their positions on the left hand side of the room, with some of the other Survey Corps that Erwin allowed to come. There was a bit of chatter in the room which annoyed Levi but he couldn't do anything about it. All Levi did was observe the room. He observed the two trainees that came into the room. For some reason he felt as if he knew them but he didn’t. He only saw them when he jumped down from over the wall in front of them. Only a few of the Survey Corps went over the wall while the rest went to the next entry. He watched as they made their way towards him and stands close to Erwin and himself. _Who the fuck are these people and why are they here? I thought this was all adults here, but apparently we allow kids in here._

Levi looked up at Erwin to see if he saw and what his thoughts were but all Levi got was a glance and then his attention was on the Court room doors. Levi followed his gaze and watched at the military police came in and told everyone to quiet down and take their places.

After a minute of restlessness, everyone quieten down and their focus was on the doors.Everyone knew that they were bringing Eren up. It was another minute or two before Eren came through the doors. More like dragged through the doors. _Why do the military police treat everyone but their own like a piece of shit? At least Hanji didn’t fuck up._

The military police shoved Eren to the middle of the floor. They pushed Eren in front of a small hole in the floor.

“Kneel there.” Eren did as he was told. The military police shoved a pole over the chain of Eren’s cuffs and pushed it down till it could go no further. The military police went back to their post next to the door leave Eren in the middle of the floor. _Cowards._

Levi watched as Eren looked around the court room. Searching the crowd. _Searching for what? For who?_ Levi saw Eren eyes widen as he caught the sight of the two trainees. Eren’s attention was taken away but a door opening at the front of the room. Darius Zackly, the head of all three military divisions, entered and sat his seat, laying his jacket down beside him on the table.

“Well then, Let us begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me on Skype, just type in the name SammTitan and i'll come up. Remember I live in Australia. i'll add anyone. you can also contact me here: sammtitan.tumblr.com
> 
> If you have questions or anything, or you just want to talk or tell me you problems or stuff like that you can go to my tumblr or Skype and send me messages.  
> Also if you Follow me, I'll follow you on tumblr.
> 
> I'll answer any question no matter how dumb or stupid you may think it is.
> 
> See you Next week, BYYYEEEE. (。⌒∇⌒)。


	7. The Tribunal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's tribunal and Courts decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Long than I usually have it but it won't kill you.
> 
> ENJOY

“Well then, Let us begin.”

 

Zackly fixed his glasses while looking at the papers in his hand.

 “Eren Jaeger, yes? You are a soldier, sworn to sacrifice your life for the public good. Is that correct?”

“Yes sir.” Eren’s wavered as he answered the Generalissimo. The fear was showing on Eren’s face _. I don’t blame you for being scare._

“This is an exceptional situation. This tribunal will be held under military, not civilian, law. The final decision rests entirely in my hands. Your fate will be decided here.” The blonde kid that seems to know Eren looks like he might pass out or may have a heart attack.

“Do you have any objections?” Generalissimo Zackly watched Eren on the floor with an intense stare that would make anyone squirm.

“No, Sir.” Eren dropped his head, his gaze dropping to the floor.

“I appreciate your perception. I will be direct. As anticipated, concealing your existence has proven impossible. We must make your existence public in some form, or a threat to humanity other that titans may arise. What I will decide today which force will have custody of you. The Military Force? Or the Survey Corps? Then, I ask the Military Police for their proposal.” Levi noticed that Hanji and Mike finally showed up in the middle of the Generalissimo speech. His stare turn towards Nile Dawk, waiting for his proposal.

“Yes, Sir. I, the Commander of the Military Police, Nile Dawk, will present my proposal. After a thorough investigation of Eren’s body, we believe that he should be eliminated immediately.” Levi noticed that the girl that was with the blonde, scowled at Dawk when he said that they thoroughly investigated Eren’s body. Another thing was Eren watched with wide eyes at Dawk read this out from the pieces of paper he held. Dawk changed his focus from the paper to Eren before continuing.

“It’s certainly true that his Titan power overcame our previous peril. However, now his existence threatens to spark a civil war. So we ask him to die for humanity’s sake, leaving behind all the information he can.” Dawk’s gaze lifted to meet the gazes from across the room. An expectant voice called out from beside Dawk.

“There’s no need for that! He is an invasive pest! He has deceived the walls that embody God’s wisdom! He must be killed at once!” _Damn that Wallists. He’s going to ruin everything._ Everyone was focused on the Wallists outburst.

“Priest Nick, Order, Please.” _That got the damned Priest to shut up._

“We’ll hear the Survey Corps’ proposal next.” _Finally, we put our plan into action._

“Yes, sir. I, 13th Commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, will present my proposal. We would welcome Eren as an official member of our forces, and use his power to retake wall Maria. That is all.” How can Erwin not look bored with this? _Well I guess it’s my move is soon._ Murmurs spread throughout the Court room.

“Hmm, that’s all?”

“Yes, sir. With his power, we can retake Wall Maria. We believe it is clear what our priorities should be.” _I wonder how much trauma I will cause this boy. Erwin you better be right._

“I see. And where do you plan to begin this mission? Pixis, the Trost wall has been completely sealed, correct?” Zackly turned his attention to Pixis.

“Yes, it can never be opened again.” The usual ‘laid back’ attitude Pixis had was nowhere to be seen, all you saw was a serious, stern face.

“We would like to set out from Karanes, in the east. From there we will proceed to Shiganshina. We will determine the route as we go.”

“Wait a minute.” The outburst of a civilian caught everyone’s attention. Why is a civilian making an outburst? _He should shut the fuck up and let the Military Forces handle this since this is being dealt with MILITARY LAW!_

“Shouldn’t we seal all the wall gates once and for all? The colossal Titan can only destroy the gates. If we strengthen them, we needn’t endure further attacks!” another outburst came out but Levi could not see who it was since he shouted on the same side Levi was on.

“With that Titan’s power, we can return to Wall Maria!” Levi watched as Eren’s gaze switches from one person to the next, their outbursts taking his full attention.

“We can no longer indulge your delusion of grandeur!” _I can’t take this._

“you talk a lot, Pig. Where is your proof that the Titans will wait while we seal the gates? The ‘we’ you speak of are only those you wish to protect, your ‘friends’ that line your pockets. The people who starve because there isn’t enough land to sow don’t even figure into the thoughts of you pigs.” I _hope that pig shuts up. But he’s probably too stupid to know when to shut up._

“We just thought that we could survive by sealing the wall gates-“

“Silence! Impious traitor! Mere humans altering Wall rose, walls that were a gift from god? Can you truly see those walls, God’s work far beyond human capabilities, and not understand? Humanity is not fit to lay a single finger on those walls!” Levi’s attention switched off the Priest and focused on everything else. He saw Hanji and Mike looking down towards Erwin and himself. The blonde was speaking softly to the two people beside him and Eren was watching the Priest and the pig argue.

“Heresy!”

“I’ll have you be quiet, Priest!” Eren moved which brought Levi’s full attention to Eren.

“What?” Zackly was banging his hand on the table in front of him.

“Silence. You may discuss your personal philosophies and opinions elsewhere. Jaeger, I wish to confirm something. Can you continue to serve as a soldier, using your Titan power to benefit humanity?”

“Yes, I can!”

“But the report on Trost’s defence says this… ‘Immediately after turning into a Titan, he swung his fist at Mikasa Ackerman.’” Levi watched as Eren’s head snapped to look at that girl. The woman next to her mumbled something to her.

“Is Mikasa Ackerman present?”

“Yes, that’s me” _I shouldn’t forget that name._

“You are Ackerman? Is it true that, as a Titan, Jaeger attacked you?” The Mikasa girl looked down at Eren, her expression showing some conflict. That woman next to her said something to her. _What is she saying to that Mikasa girl?_

“Yes, it’s true.” Murmurs went throughout the Court room once again.

“I knew it… He’s just another Titan.” Eren’s face changed from scared to shock. _Is this new information for Eren?_

“But on two previous occasions, Eren saved my life in his Titan form. The first time, mere seconds before a Titan would have had me in his grasp, he stood between us, protecting me. The second time, he saved Armin and me from an HE shell. I would like these facts to be considered, as well.” _So does Eren have control of his Titan form or not?_

“I object. I believe these comments are greatly coloured by her personal feelings. At an early age, Mikasa Ackerman lost her parents, and was taken in by the Jaeger household. Our investigation has also revealed a surprising fact about the underlying events. At age nine, Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman killed three robbers who tried to kidnap her. Even if it was self-defence, I must question their fundamental humanity. Is it right to entrust humanity’s fate, resources, and lives to him?” I really can’t take much more of Dawk’s bullshit. Murmurs went through the civilians, fear showing on some of their faces _. I really can’t take any more of this shit._

 _They started to call Mikasa a Titan too. Fear is consuming them._ Eren’s face changed to show anger in his face.

“I may be a monster, but she has nothing to do with it! Nothing at all!”

“We can’t trust that!” Here we go.

“It’s true.”

“If you’re covering for her, it means she’s one of you!”

“NO! I mean… you are wrong. But you’re simply coming up with theories that fit whatever it suits you to think.” _Dawk must have guts to keep talking._

“What did you say?”

“Besides, all of you people… you’ve never even seen a Titan! What are you so afraid of?” Eren’s eyes changed once again and Levi saw that same determination in his eyes as he saw in the dungeon.

“What is the point if those with the means and power do not fight? If you’re afraid to fight for survival, then help me! You… cowards!”

“What?”

“Just shut up! And bet everything you have on me!”

“Weapon ready.” The Military cadet beside Dawk raised his gun towards Eren. _Sorry kid._ Levi was beside Eren before anyone could notice. He swung his right foot at Eren’s face and pivoted on his left to induce more damage. His right foot connected to Eren’s jaw and Eren’s tooth went flying across the room. It’s for your own good.

Levi waited till Eren looked at him before he swung his left leg into Eren’s torso. Before Eren could recover Levi grabbed two fistfuls of Eren’s hair and sent his knee flying into his face. Again and again Levi kicked and kneed Eren. Levi waited one second for Eren to catch his breath, and allowing some blood to fall on the floor before stomping his head to the floor and leaving his foot on the younger’s head.

“This is a personal opinion. But I believe pain to be the best way to train someone. What you need is to be trained like a dog, not a man. It’s easier to kick you while you’re kneeling, too.” _I hope you won’t be too traumatised._ Levi kicked and stomped on Eren again and again. _I swear it’s for your own good._ The beating Eren was getting was something he didn’t deserve.

“Wait, Levi…” _Shut up, Dawk. It’s your fault I’m doing this._

“What is it?”

“That’s dangerous… what if he gets angry and turns into a Titan?” Eren looked up at Levi just to receive another kick.

“What are you saying?” Levi pulled Eren up by his hair to look him in the face.

“Aren’t you going to dissect him?” Levi looked toward Dawk  before allowing Eren’s hair to fall through his fingers and watching Eren’s head fall to the ground _. I hope you pull through._

“When he turned into a Titan last time, he killed twenty other Titans before collapsing. If he is an enemy, his intelligence makes him a more formidable foe. Still no match for me, of course. But what will you do? Anyone persecuting him should also consider that fact. Do you think you can kill him?”

“Sir, I have a proposal.” _Finally Erwin speaks. I can let this poor boy rest._

“What is it?”

“the details of Eren’s Titan power remain uncertain. Making it dangerous. Thus, I propose to have Squad Leader Levi take responsibility for Eren’s control, and embark on an expedition outside the walls.”

“With Eren in tow?” the Generalissimo seemed intrigued at Erwin’s proposal.

“Yes, Sir. Based on the expedition’s results, I’d like you to judge whether Eren can control his Titans power and whether he is a boon or bane to humanity.”

“Control Eren Jaeger… Can you do it, Levi?”

“I’m certain I can kill him. The only problem is I doubt I can do any less.” _I hope your plan has worked Erwin._

“Then my decision is made. Eren Jaeger is to be out into the Survey Corps. However… he is to return here again depending on the mission results.” _Thank God, if there even a God out there. Erwin your plan worked. We have Eren now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me on Skype, just type in the name SammTitan and i'll come up.  
>  I'll add anyone. I won't Bite. I Promise.  
> Also you can contact me on tumblr sammtitan.tumblr.com
> 
> If you have questions or anything like that, ask me!, or if you just want to talk, then send a hello, to my tumblr or Skype.  
> I'll answer any question no matter how dumb or stupid you may think it is.


	8. Chapter 8

_Erwin your plan worked. We have Eren now._

After the tribunal, Erwin and Levi met up with Hanji and Mike, while escorting Eren to the room they’ll be staying in while the people who attended the tribunal started to die down and get on with their business. The room was dimly light from the light that shone thought the window.  Hanji guided Eren to the lounge that was on the far wall, claiming that she wants to treat his wounds yet we all know that she just wanted to inspect him since he can turn into a Titan. Hanji already had medical tools with her. Hanji was holding tweezers and a cotton ball to Eren’s face.

“That was terrible.” _No wonder. All trials in court are boring and terrible._

“It hurts, right?” everyone could see the worry in Eren’s eye even after we assured him that he would be safe in the Survey Corps.

“A little.” The worry did not leave his eyes but a small bit of the tension that was in his body.

“so, How does it hurt?” Shock filled Eren’s eyes and he tried to work up an answer but could not. Luckily, Erwin spoke up, saving Eren from answering Hanji.

“I’m Sorry. But thanks to that, we had you turned over to us.” Erwin walked across the room to stand right in front of Eren. Levi watched Erwin's every move, ready to stop any threat he showed towards the boy. _Why am I like this? I don’t even know this boy._  

“Yes, sir.” Eren relaxed a little bit more after hearing the soothing voice Erwin put on.

“The pain you endured allowed me to play my cards at the right moment. You have my respect. Eren, I look forward to working with you.” Erwin held his hand out towards Eren and Levi could hear the smile Erwin had.

“Yes, sir. Thank you” Eren’s eyes lit up and his hand shot out to meet Erwin’s hand. Levi moved from the wall he was leaning on and sat next to Eren, his arm resting on the back of the lounge they occupied. Eren flinched and fear occupied Eren’s eyes once again.   _I wonder if he dislikes me since I beat him in the tribunal. There is only one way to first out._

“Hey, Eren…” Levi didn’t know how to put this so he decided to just say it bluntly but he wanted to know if he had Eren’s attention.

“Yes sir” That response satisfied Levi in knowing that he had Eren’s attention.

“Do you resent me?” _I might regret this answer._

“N-no. I understand it was necessary.” Relief filled Levi, much more than what he should have felt but he knew that he could not show it on his face without getting question on it and Levi knew he would not have an answer.

“That’s Good.” That was the only answer Levi could sum up.

“But you took it a little far. You lost a tooth. See?” Hanji had to but in and make Eren uneasy again. Tension consumed Eren’s body once again.

“Don’t pick it up… it’s creepy.” Disgust filled Levi as Hanji pulled out a handkerchief and unfolded it, revealing a tooth which sat in the middle of the cloth.

“Even this is an important sample.” _And this is one of those rare moments which make me feel repulsed in knowing you._ The fear grew in Eren’s eyes as Hanji became excited about the tooth that Eren lost.

“Eren, its better than getting dissected by people like her, right” Levi hoped that his words reassured Eren a bit and made him feel safer.

“I’m not like them… I wouldn’t kill him.”   _Because that is going to help, you idiot. We, no, I want to make him feel safe and you are just ruining it. For god sake Hanji, grow some sense._

“Hey, Eren… let me see inside your mouth.” _And that’s not disgusting at all._ Levi’s attention was caught when Hanji gasped and her eyes grew wide.

“The tooth… It’s already grown back.” Confusion crossed everyone’s face except Eren’s which filled with fear.

 “What did you just say?” Erwin moved from his position in the middle of the room to stand beside Hanji.

“I said that the tooth has already grown back. This is… this is AMAZING. Oh god, Eren… I want to conduct some experiments right know if-“ Hanji was cut off when Levi kicked her to the floor, fully annoyed with her. Erwin bent down and looked into Eren’s mouth and his eyes grew wide. Erwin straighten to a stand and his eyes found Levi’s before he turned to look at Mike. The look Erwin to the two men showed that Hanji wasn’t lying.

“Eren, you can close your mouth now.” Eren didn’t hesitate to follow Erwin’s instruction.

“Leeevi, why did you kick me? That was unnecessary.” It was only know that Hanji was picking herself up from the fall.

“Because you were going to scare the kid and we don’t need that. We can talk about experiments later on.” Levi settled back into the seat he was currently sitting in.

“Awww but-“ This time Erwin cut Hanji off.

“Not now, Hanji. We can talk about that later. Right now I would like to know your thoughts on relocating to the Survey Corps to the former Survey Corps headquarters. This way, if Eren does transform into his titan form and has no control of it then we will not be near any towns and we can handle it without onlookers.” Surprised filled Hanji’s and Mike’s faces while Levi masked his emotion on that thought. _It’ll be filthy. It hasn’t been used in a few years? God knows how long._

“It’ll need to be cleaned.” _I’m sure Erwin has thought of that._

“I’m sure you can handle it, Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me on Skype, just type in the name SammTitan and i'll come up. Remember I live in Australia. i'll add anyone. I won't Bite. I Promise.  
> Also you can contact me on tumblr sammtitan.tumblr.com
> 
> If you have questions or anything like that, ask me!, or if you just want to talk, then send a hello, to my tumblr or Skype.  
> I'll answer any question no matter how dumb or stupid you may think it is.
> 
> I don't know why I have everything as SammTitan but I do.


	9. Chapter 9

_“I’m sure you can handle it, Levi.”_

Levi’s squad was waiting downstairs for Levi to finish upstairs, with Erwin and the other squad leaders. They turned towards the stairs when they heard footsteps on the stairwell. They watched as Levi walked down the stairs with the new member of the Survey Corps in tow.

“We’ll be heading to the former Survey Corps Headquarters, out in the middle of nowhere. And we’ll be the only ones there until it’s cleaned spotless. Do you understand?” Everyone in the room had their attention to Levi as he explained the plan to them. As Levi finished what he needed to say, attention was shifted towards a scared Eren.

“Yes sir.” Levi’s squad saluted with their right hand over their chest and the left behind their back. They waited till Levi and Eren walked out of the door before they followed. The stables were located just half a block away. When Levi and his followers arrived at the stables, they collected their horses and head towards the former headquarters of the Survey Corps in silence.

* * *

 

When the former headquarters came into view, Oluo opened his mouth to state the obvious, well maybe not for Eren. That’s why Eren was the only one with their full attention on Oluo.

“The former Survey Corps headquarters. It’s nothing more than a renovated old castle. While it definitely looks impressive, it’s so far from the Walls and all rivers that it’s completely useless to the Survey Corps. The story goes back to the ambitious early day when the Corps was formed. Who would’ve thought we’d end up using it again to serve as your hideout?” Eren’s gaze shifted from Oluo to Levi, who had been watching Eren. Once Eren’s eyes met Levi’s, he turned his head and looked straight ahead, still feeling Levi’s stare on him.

“Don’t get cocky, new blood.” Oluo rode his horse right next to Eren, so he lean over so no one else could hear.

“What?”

“I don’t know the deal with this crap about you being a Titan, but we can’t have Captain Levi babysit-.” Oluo bit his tongue and blood sprayed from his mouth as he hands reached up towards his mouth in reaction. The sight of blood attracted the attention of everyone around. Oluo made whining noises while trying to figure out how to deal with his injury while riding his horse. Everyone became quite again and did not try to help Oluo.

* * *

 

Once Levi and his squad got to the headquarters, they got their horses into a paddock while all their riding equipment was left hanging on the fence. They couldn’t put the horses into the stables because no one knew what state the stables were in, so the safest thing to do was to put the horses into the paddock and leave the riding equipment hanging on the fence so it wouldn’t get ruined. Eren’s horse was the only one left to be put into the paddock with the rest.

Levi, Erd and Gunther went to check out the rest of the headquarters to see how much damage they were dealing with.

Petra was scolding Oluo while they lingered in front of the headquarters, getting ready to clean it.

“That’s what you get for talking while riding your horse.” Somehow Oluo’s tongue had healed enough that he could talk.

“The first moments leave the most important impression. That newbie was scared shitless.” The two were talking quietly so that they would not be over heard by Eren.

“I think he was just stunned silent by how lame you are.”

“Still, it’s all going according to plan.” Oluo attitudes changed to a cocky attitude, while the volume of his voice rose but not enough to be heard by Eren. If Eren did hear them, he did not show it, but it didn’t matter since no one was paying any attention to Eren.

“Man, you never used to talk like that. If, by chance, you’re trying to imitate Captain Levi, you really should really stop it. You two are nothing alike, but still…”

“Do you want to chain me down, Petra? You’re still ways to go to be fitting for my wife.”

“If only you’d bled to death from biting your tongue. You keep on boasting about how many Titans you’ve killed too.”

“So what? I’ve boasted about you guys too.” Eren stopped what he was doing and staring to look at the people around him.

“You’re pathetic!”

Erd and Gunther walk across courtyard and headed toward the other side of the castle, not paying any attention towards the others in the courtyard. Eren’s attention moved from Petra and Oluo to Erd and Gunther. They both walked in silence since Eren could not see their mouths move. He watched them walk away until they were out of view.

* * *

 

“It’s covered in weeds.” Erd and Gunther were taking in the sight of the weed covered castle and mentally debating on how long they will be working on the castle.

 “It looks terrible.” Neither of them could deny the fact that the castle did look terrible.

“It’s been disused for a very long time. Inside, a sea of dust is probably awaiting us.” That thought has crossed the squads mind but none of the wanted to say it out loud since they didn’t want to even think of how much cleaning was waiting for them.

“That is indeed a severe problem. We must sort it out immediately.” Levi walked up behind Erd and Gunther who turned towards their captain.

“Go tell Petra and Oluo that they will be working together while cleaning the inside of the castle. They will be sweeping and dusting. You two can work on the outside. The brat can work with me since he is under my surveillance.”

“Yes, Sir.” Erd and Gunther turned and walked towards the area Petra, Oluo and Eren where at. Levi was left alone, which allowed his mind to wander. _What am I going to go with this boy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me on Skype, just type in the name SammTitan and i'll come up. Remember I live in Australia. i'll add anyone. I won't Bite. I Promise.  
> Also you can contact me on tumblr sammtitan.tumblr.com
> 
> If you have questions or anything like that, ask me!, or if you just want to talk, then send a hello, to my tumblr or Skype.  
> I'll answer any question no matter how dumb or stupid you may think it is.
> 
> I don't know why I have everything as SammTitan but I do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to Apologize for not uploading last week. 
> 
> My computer was playing up a few days before and I tried to fix it. On Friday my computer crashed and I lost, not only my chapter that I wrote for you guys, but I also lose every other thing I had on my Computer. So I restored it to it's factory settings and spent most of Saturday uploading, downloading and updating my computer so it went but to the way it was. 
> 
> So as an Apologize gift, I had re-written Chapter 10 and also wrote Chapters 11 and 12, which i'll be uploading tomorrow.   
> Look Forward to it.

_What am I going to go with this boy?_

 

Levi’s squad gathered at the entrance of the castle, gazing up at the castle that they knew was going to be a nightmare to clean. No one dared to complain. Levi told everyone to search the castle for cleaning tools since there were bound to be left behind, they also didn’t bring any cleaning tools with them.

Petra was the first to find them and hand them out to everyone. Levi and Eren gathered brooms, dusters and a few cloths for their chores. Everyone headed out to where there were told to start. Petra and Oluo headed to the third floor while Levi and Eren head to the second floor.  Erd and Gunther head outside to start their cleaning.

As the cleaning process was starting, Levi noticed that Eren was missing a lot of spots. And when Levi says a lot, he means A LOT. To make it even worst, Eren wasn’t even cleaning properly, leaving dirt behind.

“Hey, brat. If you’re going to clean, don’t miss spots. Just look at the floor. It’s still filthy. Clean it again, and don’t miss any spots this time.”

“Yes sir.” Eren started to clean over the spots he just ‘cleaned’ and was going over some of the spots he missed but left new ones.  _Is that brat staring at me?_ Levi caught Eren staring at him a few times and even when Eren wasn’t staring at Levi, Levi would stare at Eren through the corner of his eye. _If I keep this up, I won’t be able to clean the castle properly. I have to get him away otherwise I don’t think I can do anything with him distracting me._

“Can you even clean? Go find Petra and ask her to teach you how to clean properly. Come back down when you have finished the upper floors. I don’t want to waste my time teaching you how to clean. Just leave this floor to me.” Eren looked surprised and a little bit hurt.

“Ah, y-yes Sir.” _Please don’t give me that look._ Eren looked down at his broom with furrowed brows.

“You can take that broom with you to sweep the upper floors. After you clean the upper floors come down and report on it.  I may even have you help me clean the rest of this floor if I haven’t got it cleaned by the time you get back.” Eren’s face lit up with hope after Levi told him that he could come back and help Levi again.

“Yes Sir.” And this that, Eren ran off to find Petra, leaving Levi to his thoughts. _I’m glad he doesn’t have that look on his face anymore. Maybe I should slow down my cleaning so Eren can ‘help’ me with it. I still want to know why I had dreams of him. I hope that they not an omen. And they seem more like a memory than a dream. And why couldn’t I stop looking at him, although I did like seeing his gorgeous green eyes staring at me. I even caught him staring more than once from the corner of my ey- WHAT THE FUCK IT THAT?!_

Levi was staring at a lump of who knows what, that had mold and fungi and other things growing on it. The straight face that Levi usually wore had crumbled when he saw this thing. He was thankful that he had a cloth covering up his nose and mouth because he didn’t want anyone to walk in and see the surprised look that had set on his face. With his mouth hanging open and eye wide, Levi did not move for what felt like a long time.

“Tch that is something that is even worst that Hanji’s experiments.” Levi walked out of the room to go find a (or several) cloth to pick up that horrible thing whatever it is. He was able to find a large sheet of fabric that he could throw away after he finished with the thing. _I think I might have nightmare of it and what it could have been._ A shiver went down Levi’s spine as he looked that the thing again. _Oh god why do I have to pick it up? Why was it left to get to that condition to start with?_

Levi folded the sheet in half several times before walking over to the thing and bending down over the thing. He placed the sheet over the thing and put his hands over it. He felt the hardness of the fungi and the softness of the moss, and the squishiness of everything else growing on it. Nausea flooded into Levi as he started to pick up the thing, feeling it move underneath his hands. Ew ew ew EW, _Please don’t be alive, Please, for God’s sake, don’t be alive._

Levi managed to pick the thing up from the floor and wrapped it up. Levi glanced down at where the thing was and felt shock go through his body. His nausea became worst as he stared down at the floor. Levi was in so much shock that he could not move. _Oh God. What am I holding? What did it used to be? Why are they there?_

So many questions went through his mind as he stared at the floor. A loud bang came from down stairs followed by footsteps that became loud as it got closer. Slowly, Levi looked down to what he was holding. There was a knock on the door.

“Sir, Gunther and I have finished cleaning the windows and the walls from the outside. W-“

“Erd.” Levi cut Erd off and somehow managed talk even though it was through his teeth.

“Ah, Yes Sir?” Levi could hear the confusion in his voice.

“Take this thing and burn it. Burn it with fire. Burn it so it can go to the deepest parts of hell, where it can rot some more.” Levi’s voice shook as he told Erd to burn the thing he was holding.

“Ah, Y-yes Sir. Right away sir.” Erd Scurried to collect what was in Levi’s hands. He picked it up and walked as fast as he could out of the room. Levi caught a glimpse of Erd as he plucked the thing out of his hands. Fear was in Erd's eyes while his face was straight. Levi must of sounded angry. He listened to the footsteps fade and a bang of a door shutting because he moved. _Luckily I sent Eren away. I don’t want to him to see this._ Another shiver went down Levi’s spine as he thought of Eren seeing the mess or even trying to clean up the mess.

“Now, I have to clean this shit up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me on Skype, just type in the name SammTitan and i'll come up. Remember I live in Australia (state is NSW (New South Wales)). i'll add anyone. (although I shouldn't). I won't Bite. I Promise.  
> Also you can contact me on tumblr sammtitan.tumblr.com
> 
> If you have questions or anything like that, ask me!, or if you just want to talk, then send a hello, to my tumblr or Skype.  
> I'll answer any question no matter how dumb or stupid you may think it is.
> 
> I don't know why I have everything as SammTitan but I do.


	11. Chapter 11

_“Now, I have to clean this shit up.”_

Levi walked out of the room to go find a bucket and a mop. He practically walked to the other side of the castle just to find the bucket and mop. Levi also found a pair of gloves that he found hanging on the side of the bucket that he could use so he took them as well. As he walked back he could hear Petra, Eren and Oluo talking. _As long as they get the work done, I don’t care if they talk, but I hope they are not scaring Eren or teaching him useless things._ Levi went downstairs to fill up the bucket. Once the bucket was filled, Levi headed upstairs again.

Once Levi re-entered the room where the mess was he put the bucket and mop in the middle of the room while he pulled the pair of gloves from his pocket and put them on. _They look clean enough. I also don’t want to touch anything around where that thing was without any protection._ Levi looked down where they thing was, watching as maggots crawl and wormed around in milky green slime that the thing left. _Whatever that was, it would have been alive at some point._ Just that thought gave Levi shivers.

Levi dragged the bucket to a foot away from the slime.  Shoving the mop into the water a few times to make sure it’s completely soaked with water, Levi slammed the mop down into the slime, wiping and sliding the mop over the slime and maggots before putting the mop head into the bucket once again. The water had milky green string things swimming around in it. After the third time Levi changed the water, he was happy at how the outcome was. _Although I will mop the room again, I still can go around and clean this room without having to feel disgusted by that mess._

Levi picked up the bucket and mop and walked outside to where Erd had started the fire to burn the thing that was left in the room Levi just left. Erd was standing with Gunther, watching that thing burn. The stench of the thing reeked of flesh burning. He walked right up to the fire and through the bucket, mop and gloves into it.

“Once everything is burnt, put the fire out and get back to work. You can clean the stables next.” Erd and Gunther only showed confusion on their faces for a few moments before turning into a neutral one.

“Yes Sir.” _After so many years of training,_ _I think they give answers in unison out of fear of being punished for not answering in unison. That’s why I hate military dogs._

Levi walked back up to the room he was in the middle of cleaning. Before taking the broom, Levi bent backwards to crack his back before continuing on to clean the rest of the room.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until a few hours later that Eren came back from cleaning the upper floors with Petra and Oluo.

“We’re done cleaning the upper floors. Where will I go to sleep in the building, sir?” Eren had curious look on his as he waited for Levi’s response.  Levi watched Eren as he stood in the middle of the room.

“Your room is the basement.” Eren’s face filled with disappointment as he heard where he was going to spend his nights.

“The basement again, sir?” Eren’s voice was wavering with uncertainty. _I swear as soon as we can confirm that you can control yourself that you can sleep somewhere other than the basement. I promise to you Eren, I promise._

“Of course. You’re not in complete control of yourself yet. If you drifted off and turned into a Titan, at least if you’re underground we can restrain you right away. That was one of the conditions agreed upon for us to get custody of you. It’s a rule that we must follow.” Levi pulled the cloth covering his face down and walked towards the door. He could see from the corner of his eye that Eren’s gaze followed him as he walked pass him.

“I’ll take a look around the rooms. You do this room, Eren.”  _I can’t stand seeing his face like that, especially when I am the one who made him have that face._

“Yes, sir.” Levi could still feel Eren’s gaze on him as he exited out of the room. He had to fight the urge of running back to Eren and comfort him. He passed Petra as he walked up the stairs that led up to the upper floors. He saw Petra smile at him as she passed him. _What am I doing?_ Levi heard Petra walk into the room where he left Eren but he was too far away to hear their conversation.

Levi entered the room and saw that it still had some patches of dirt left around the room. _Why is this room in a condition like this? Wasn’t Petra and Oluo supervising Eren as they cleaned? Eren must of cleaned this because neither Petra or Oluo would leave this room in this state._

Levi walked down the stairs again and heard the end tail of Petra’s and Eren’s conversation.

“He was taken in to the Survey Corps under Commander Erwin’s hands.” _Why is Petra talking about me? I hope she hasn’t scared him._

“The Commander?” Levi could hear the surprise in Eren’s voice. _I have to stop the conversation before it goes too far._

“Hey, Eren!” Levi saw Eren jump and Petra move from the doorway to the side and started to sweep the floor.

“Yes, sir.”

“It’s not good at all. Redo it all from scratch.” Levi watched as Eren opened his mouth and then closed it again and stared at back at Levi.

“Petra, you go help Eren clean it. And please make sure he doesn’t leave before it’s clean. I’ll finish this room.” Petra immediately stopped sweeping and stared at Levi with wide eyes before giving Levi an answer.

“Yes, sir.”  Levi looked back towards Eren and watched as he looked at Petra then back at Levi. Petra started to walk out and Eren started to follow Petra out the room. Levi stepped aside to allow Eren to pass. He didn’t move until it was completely silent. _What am I doing?_


	12. Chapter 12

_What am I doing?_

Levi and his squad were able to finish cleaning the castle in the late afternoon and the Survey Corps moved in in the evening. Erwin and Mike were having a meeting in Erwin’s new office while Levi and his squad were having dinner.

Once Levi’s squad had dinner they made tea and was sitting at the table with Levi at the head of the table and Eren at the other end.

“We’ll probably be ordered to stand by for a few more days, but I heard we’re supposed to be going on a large-scale extramural expedition. And we’ll be taking the new graduates with us as well.” Erd was telling the others about the information he had learnt. _More for Eren’s sake than anyone else still someone may not have had the chance to ask question._

“Is this true, Erd? Isn’t it awfully soon? Even considering that they handled this last Titan attack quite well…” Gunther spoke up even though he rarely speaks in front of people he doesn’t trust and he’s still unsure about whether to trust Eren or not.

“I heard those kids’ pants required multiple washings to remove the shit stains.” Oluo’s ego had been growing ever since Eren joined into the Survey Corps.

“Is this all true, Captain?” As always, Petra seemed the most concerned. She always was the one that was looking out for others.

“I’m not involved in making our plans. It’s Erwin. He’s likely considering far more variables that might occur to us.”

“It’s true that we’re in an unprecedented situation. On the one hand, we lost the Maria recon quest route that we established through huge sacrifices, but on the other hand, we got an unexpected ray of hope.” Erd was the first to look over towards Eren. The room went silent and Eren looked uncomfortable with everyone looking at him. He looked down with a small amount of pain filling his face but Levi stilled noticed. _i want to be the one to stop all the pain that fills up in your gorgeous face. Why am I saying this? As far as I know, I’m not attracted to men._

“I still have trouble believing it. You can ‘turn into a Titan’, but what’s that mean, Eren?”

“My memories from that time are quite hazy. It felt like a selfless, dreaming state. It can be triggered by hurting myself. Like, if I bite-” Eren looked down with confusion crossing his face.

“You guys know all of this too. We couldn’t get any more out of him than what’s written in the reports. She won’t stay put though. Levi brought his tea up to lips and drank from it. He kept the cup near his mouth.

“Her meddling could even kill you, Eren.” Eren’s eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

“She? Who?” Just after Eren said there was a bang on the door of the dining hall.It seemed that someone wanted to get into the room but since the door was barred, so no one could get in, no one was able to in.

Petra was the one to get up and remove the bar from the door, allowing the person who wanted to get in, in. Hanji opened the door, rubbing her head. _So she ran into the door._

“Good evening, gentlemen of Levi’s unit. Have you made yourselves at home in the castle?” Petra put the bar back on the door.

“You’re early.” Levi didn’t sound amused.

“How could I stay put now?” Hanji was walking towards Eren with that spark in her eye that means she wants to experiment.

“Major Hanji?” Eren could hide find the surprise on his face, while Hanji took hold of everyone’s attention.

“Sorry for the wait, Eren. I’m charged with experimenting on the two Titans we caught alive in the city. I want you to help me out with tomorrow’s experiments. I came to ask for permission for that.” Hanji was just making Eren more and more confused as she keep talking.

“An experiment? What am I supposed to-”Hanji interrupted Eren before he could finish his sentence. She also had that crazy look on her face.

“What else but that totally awesome thing you do!”

“Uh… I can’t give you permission myself. I don’t have authority over myself, you see?” Eren looked scared but only slightly. Hanji stood up straight and looked over towards Levi.

“Levi, what are Eren’s plans for tomorrow?”

“Cleaning the garden.”

“Okay then, it’s decided. I’ll be counting on you tomorrow, Eren.”

Yes, Ma’am. But what exactly are these experiments on the Titans?”

“Hmmm?” Eren flinched back away from Hanji.

“Uh… what exactly are these experiments…” Eren sounded more cautious in saying the question again.

“Stop that. Don’t ask her.” _It’s too late. She has already heard Eren._

“Ah, I knew it. You just had this expression like you wanted to know.” Levi was the first to get up from his seat and headed out with his squad in tow, leaving Eren behind with Hanji. Eren watched with Hanji, as Levi and his squad left. Hanji took a seat right beside Eren.

“Were you that interested? Then I’ve gone no choice. I guess I gotta tell you what I know about those pretties we caught earlier.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm So so SO Sorry for the late update. My laptop has been being an ass to me lately so I got this chapter up as so as I could. This chapter is also shorter than what I usually write ( a HUGE sorry!) 
> 
> I would also like to say that I would not be able to do my weekly updates on this Story as I would of like to and have been doing but I will upload every Fortnight. I might be able to upload 2 chapter an a few saturdays, when I upload this chapters but otherwise I'll upload one chapter every fortnight to this story and the other saturday i'll upload to my other story that one of my friend requested. (if you're interested in that story, it's called Bottled Shell and it's an Riren/Ereri fan-fic) 
> 
> Sorry Again for the later update and Sorry for not telling you guys sooner. I only did this only to keep on track with school work, homework, and my traineeship. If I tried to keep it the way I have been, I think I might of made myself sick from over stressing. I'm actually quite sad that I can't upload weekly for you guys.(You guys are so amazing with your support. I love you guys.)(づ￣ ³￣)づ
> 
> I hope you guys understand. ( /)u(\ ) o(╥﹏╥)o  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_“Were you that interested? Then I’ve gone no choice. I guess I gotta tell you what I know about those pretties we caught earlier.”_

 

Levi escaped from the dining hall, leaving Eren in Hanji’s care. _I know she won’t do something stupid. She’ll probably just keep Eren up all night with her stories._  It was late into the night and Levi’s squad was splitting up to go their own way. They all said their goodbyes and headed off to where ever they were going.

Levi decided that there was nothing more he could do and that going to bed sounded like the best thing. He headed up the staircase and down the hall where his personal quarters were. Levi opened the door to his office that lead to his quarters and shut the behind him. He reached up to his cravat and tugged on it, loosening it from around his neck as he walked through his office to his quarters. He opened the door with his spare hand and walked over to the chair that sat next to his desk.

Levi reached behind his back and tugged at his jacket sleeves, pulling the jacket off his shoulders and down his arms. Once he got the jacket off, he hung it over the chair. The next thing he pulled off was his cravat. He unfolded it from his neck and placed it on the desk, folding it in the process.

Levi moved from the chair to the bed, where he sat down and worked on his harness. _Why does there have to be so many buckles and straps? It just time consuming, especially you’re tired._ Levi managed to unbuckle the top half of his harness before leaning back onto his bed so he could work on the lower half of the harness. He pulled off his boots and placed them right next to his footlocker before working on his harness again.

After Levi finished pulling off his harness, he hung it up on the hook at the end of the bed, above his foot locker.  Levi undid the buttons on his shirt and pants before placing them on his bed before he got up to his wardrobe to collect his night ware. He pulled on his night shirt and pants. He folded his uniform and placed it on his footlocker. Levi walked to the door and closed it before crawling into his bed. The sheets of the bed were cold. It could a while for the bed sheets to warm up from Levi’s own body heat. It took a while before Levi fell asleep. Yet once again Levi dreamt of Eren.

_Flares colored to sky as the Survey Corps rode forward, trying their hardest to ride faster than the Female Titan that was chasing them. In the distance were screams of horror as soldiers try to take on the Female Titan but were caught by her. They sacrificed themselves to protect and delay the Female Titan but it was no use. The soldiers knew that they couldn’t push the horses to hard or they would collapse underneath them. This war against the Titans felt hopeless, especially when the Female Titan is dropping soldiers to kingdom come._

_The ground shook as the Female Titan gained ground on the Survey Corps. Levi’s squad ran into the forest that had big ass trees. The vibrations in the ground grew stronger and stronger as the Female Titan gained ground on Levi’s squad. Still some soldiers choose to fight against the Titan but their attempts were futile. Levi could hear the screams of his squad as they wanted a command from him. The fear could be heard in their voices, but no one knew that Levi’s blood too, was running cold from fear. **Just a little more, just a Little more, please god damn it, Erwin your plan better work.**_

_The Female Titan sped up but Levi’s squad was just keeping ahead.  Levi saw from the corner of his eye, Eren bring his hand up to his mouth. Levi felt his mouth move and throat vibrate as he yelled at Eren, to stop him and let him think for a moment, but his own words never reached his ears. They were muffled, whether it was from the wind whistling past his ear or the blood pounding against them or just the adrenaline coursing through his veins, all Levi knew was that he could not hear the words he spoke._

_Whatever words spilt out of Levi’s mouth, made Eren think twice and carry on through the forest with the rest of the squad. Even though Eren listened to Levi, Levi still had fear running through his veins. His fists were cramping around the reins and his leg muscles were tight. Levi’s squad were quite as they rode faster, trying to get away from the Female Titan. Levi could hear the fear through the pants of his comrades, through the pants of the horses, but it didn’t stop them from continuing._

_The Female Titan was gaining on them, it just kept getting faster and faster. It was nearly over the top of them. **Just a little bit more. Please, just a little bit more.** The Female titan gain a bit more ground. **No No NO NOOOOOOOO!**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me on Skype, just type in the name SammTitan and i'll come up. Remember I live in Australia (state is NSW (New South Wales)). i'll add anyone. (although I shouldn't). I won't Bite. I Promise.  
> Also you can contact me on tumblr sammtitan.tumblr.com
> 
> If you have questions or anything like that, ask me!, or if you just want to talk, then send a hello, to my tumblr or Skype.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawney and Bean die. Hanji is upset and Levi doesn't know what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super duper sorry for not writing anything for the past couple of months, but I felt no drive towards writing, so i'm sorry. 
> 
> I recently started to help on of my friend with one of her stories and then we decided to write a Haikyuu fan fic which is called Love at a Distance. By saying this, It's helped getting me back into writing. So please thank animelove21 for helping me get my drive back. You can thank her on her tumblr which is @ http://resonance2113.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, I planned on this series to go to about 7 stories but it'll now probably be around 4 stories long. 
> 
> One more note is that I most probably won't update as often as I used to because I'm starting year 12 and i'm starting to study for my HSC with is a HUGE thing. I just wanted to point that out. 
> 
> Again i'm sorry for my huge Hiatus and I can gladly and confidently say that i'm back. 
> 
> Thank you guys so so so much for sticking with this story and I hope and enjoy every single comment and/or message you give me. Thank you guys so much.

_The Female Titan was gaining on them, it just kept getting faster and faster. It was nearly over the top of them. Just a little bit more. Please, just a little bit more. The Female titan gain a bit more ground. **No No NO NOOOOOOOO!**_

Levi woke up in a cold sweat, with his soaked sweat sheets clinging to his wet body. It was early morning, so early that the sun still hasn't risen, and Levi had to now strip his bed and take the sheets to the laundry room to get wash as well as have a shower before the brats awaken. Levi peeled the sheets off his body and cringed at the feel and sight of the sheets being pulled away from his body. _I rather dream of Eren that what I just dreamt of. Hopefully that dream will never happen._

Once the sheets were off Levi's body, he through his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He reached upwards and stretched, leaning forwards making him stand on his toes. Levi let out a groan and relaxed, allowing gravity to pull his arms down to his sides and his heels back down to the ground. He turned back to his bed and pulled the sheets off it and dumped them on the floor near his door. Levi then walked across the room to collect his towel, uniform and harness to head to the showers. He didn't bother to put anything over his underwear, he just walked to the showers with his underwear as his only clothing. _No one would be awake at this hour._

Once Levi reached the showers, he put his items down on the bench, takes off his underwear and headed to the furthest shower stall. He didn't have the time to heat up the water for his shower, like it mattered since he was used to the cold showers. The freezing cold water hit Levi's skin which made Levi hiss at the sudden coldness. He gritted his teeth and continued on with washing his body and hair in less two minutes.

He then walked over to his towel and rubbed hard and fast to get the water droplets of his skin as well as warm up his body. After a couple of minutes, Levi started to dress himself and put on his harness. He pulled the straps tightly, enough to feel it constricting but not enough to do any damage. He slipped his boots on, collected his towel and underwear then proceeded out of the shower room and towards the dining hall to see if Hanji was actually stupid enough to keep Eren up all night with her explanations on her experiments.

Levi got to the dining hall doors when he heard Hanji speaking passionately about her experiments. He cracked open the door and peaked inside to see Eren in a daze with bags under his eyes and darkened colouration that went with the bags. _Stupid four-eyed fuck. How is Eren going to be able to train when he's in a state like this? Poor Eren._ Levi close the door and walked back to his room, where the sweat soaked sheets awaited him. 

After Levi got back to his room, he picked up the sheets and headed back out towards the laundry room. Upon entering the laundry room, Levi had to drag out the huge dirty laundry baskets before he could put his sheets in one of them. Everyday, the soldiers of the Survey Corps had to collect a pile of dirty laundry from their own collection and bring it down to the laundry to be sorted into different baskets and washed. There were three baskets for dirty laundry, one being for bed sheets, one for personal clothing where the soldier bring down a bag with all their dirty clothing and put the bag full of dirty laundry in, and the last one is for 'others'. 

Levi then collected clean sheets for his bed from the allocated cupboard. Levi was one of the few people that were allowed to go into the laundry room and collect his own sheets. Hanji on the other hand was not ever allowed to even step one foot in the laundry room, for obvious reasons. Levi closed the cupboard and then proceeded to walk back to his room. 

By the time Levi walked back to his room, the sun had risen just above the horizon, meaning that people around the castle were going to start waking up. Levi was quick at making his bed. He made his bed gracefully within a minute. After Levi finished making his bed, he rocked forwards onto his toes while he bent backwards to stretch out his back. He groaned at the pleasure of having his spine pop and stretched. Levi relaxed again and stood up straight before looking around his room and out the window.  _I have some time to waste, so why not waste that time on cleaning._ The sun was rising fairly quickly and Levi headed out towards the cleaning closet to grab some clearing supplies. 

It was around this time that the castle was becoming alive with the inhabitants that lived in it.  Levi heard the shuffling of the soldiers and the small, gruff murmurs of people just waking up. Everything was calm in the castle and on the castle grounds. Levi looked out the window that was opposite of the cleaning closet and saw as one of the Survey soldiers ran across yard and towards the area Hanji was keeping 'her' titans. _Why is a soldier from the Survey Corps running around with their cloak on? Maybe they wanted to have a little extra warmth in the night._ Levi then turn back to the cleaning closet, only slightly confused about that soldier but he didn't dwell on it. 

Levi only managed to open the door to the closet before he heard the sound of footsteps running towards the dining hall. It went silence for a few seconds before he heard the screams of Hanji filling the air throughout the castle. He immediately took actual and slammed the door close before running off to see what the commotion was all about.

When Levi got close to the dining hall, he saw Hanji running off with Eren and one other soldier running after her. Levi decided to do the same and ran after the three.  Once Levi got out of the door that lead outside, he was that multiple soldiers running around. Some soldiers were wear the Garrisons uniform and some were wearing the Survey Corps uniform, but they were all running around like mad men, searching for something. Levi watched as Hanji ran toward the area where the Titans were being kept.  _What the fuck happened? Why is Hanji running like her life depended on it?_ Levi had so many questions to ask, questions that won't be answered unless he went to investigate what was happening himself.

He got to the area the Titans were being kept and saw that the Titan's they captured, slowly decompose. The smoke rose and Levi watched as Hanji fall to her knee's and screamed like a person who's sanity had just snapped, which Levi had seen many times before back in his old life but he wasn't there anymore and he also knew that Hanji was just upset. The soldiers in the area were ordered to stay put and give reports on what they saw when Commander Erwin came. 

Levi looked around to see if he could see any suspects but just by looking at their faces, Levi knew it was no one he could see. That's when he overheard some soldiers talking to themselves.

"That person was fast. And what made it even harder to see the face was he cloak they were wearing." The first soldier said. He looked nervous but no someone who was capable of doing this.

"They were so quick at killing them and taking off, I couldn't even see what symbol was on the back of the cloak." The female soldier of the group spoke up. She alarmed but calm.

"Why can't different military company have different colours for their cloaks than green? It would be so much better to figure out who belonged to what company then and we wouldn't have this confusion and can go straight to the military company that has the person at fault and charge them."The last soldier said, behaving arrogantly.

"Well we can't fuss over spilt milk. What's done it done. All we can do is do whatever they ask of us the best we can." The female soldier finished the conversation and they all looked over toward the decaying bodies of the Titans. 

Levi turned his attention to Hanji, who had quieten down after her screaming tantrum. Eren had the cloak he had for the night to keep warm on, same with some of the soldiers who ran out of the castle to help with the commotion. It helped fighting off the cold crisp morning air. Erwin was out as well, but he didn't bother with a cloak. He walked over to Eren as whispered into his ear.  _What does Erwin want with Eren?_ Levi watched as Erwin shook his head and straightened up and took command of the area. Eren watched Erwin with a confused look on his face before he looked away. Eren's and Levi's eyes met for only a brief second before Eren turned his attention back to Hanji and the Titans.  _This is going to be a long day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me on Skype, just type in the name SammTitan and i'll come up.   
> Also you can contact me on tumblr sammtitan.tumblr.com
> 
> If you have questions or anything like that, ask me!, or if you just want to talk, then send a hello, to my tumblr or Skype.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be able to work on more of these chapters and update this story more regularly. I may even start to upload every Saturday again Wooo!
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support and Thank you so much to keep following this story. If I can keep the writing juices flowing (that sounds so wrong), Then you pretties will get not 1, not 2, but 3 chapters on Christmas day, Consider it a Christmas present. 
> 
> I will give you a little hint hint, sneak peak of what's going to happen. This story will be ending soon, I'm not sure how many chapter soon but soon. Levi and Eren will do the do, They will be doing the hanky panky, Only once before shit hits the fan. It's not going to be nice when shit hit's the fan but it will need to, to continue this series. The last chapter of this story will be in a first person view (use of I's, Me's, My's blah blah) Of Eren. It will be heart breaking and I have written it up already. I will be dragging a bit of the next story into this one, not only so it blends but to give you guys a sneak peak of what the next story will be, I won't make it obvious but I will put the first few? paragraphs from the next story in the last chapter. 
> 
> Again thank you so much for staying with me in this story.

_This is going to be a long day._

 

Levi watched as Erwin walked by him, only giving him a glace but in that glance, Levi knew Erwin wanted him to follow. Levi took one final look at Eren then proceeded to follow Erwin away from the court yard where Hanji was still wailing at the loss of her titans.

Levi walked behind Erwin as he led them both to his office. Once Levi was inside of Erwin’s office, he heard Erwin close and lock the door behind them and walked over to his desk at the other end of the room. Erwin sat in his chair and gestured to Levi to do the same. Once Levi took the seat opposite Erwin on the other side of his desk, Erwin decided to speak. The tension in the room was high enough to make Levi uncomfortable, even though he trusted Erwin with his live but Erwin was pissed and so serious, he looked like he would kill someone.

“Do you have any idea who could have done this Levi?” Erwin stared at Levi from over his folded hand in front of his face. Erwin would not take any shit today, no from anyone. “No.” It was a plain and simple answer, but it was the truth. Erwin closed his eyes and breathed through his nose and the room went deadly silent. Levi just watched Erwin for any signs he needed to look out for but saw none.

Erwin took a deep another deep breathe through his nose before he opened his eyes again. Some of the tension that filled the room dissipated and Levi could only relax a little bit. Erwin leaned back into his chair and placed his still clasped hands onto the table.

“The military police will be interviewing the recruits, even if they don’t plan on joining the Survey Corps, they will still need to be interviewed. They will also be checking the recruit’s equipment for any unreported use of their equipment. I want you there tomorrow. Also, the Military police will be interviewing everyone in the Survey Corps and the Garrison. Please, Levi, be on good behaviour. You don’t need another charge.” Levi only nodded to his Commander to show him that he heard him and understood him. There was no need for words.

“Levi, tomorrow night I’m going to go and give the speech to the recruit-“

“You’ll scare them Erwin. I know what your speeches are like and if you do it then we’ll be lucky to get at least one recruit to even think of joining the Survey Corps. We need the men, Erwin. Those shitty kids that think they know everything know nothing and are self-centred and obnoxious, And I shouldn’t forget filthy. We don’t need people like that but we need more men if the Survey Corps is going to survive.” _What shit am I talking about now? Where the fuck did that come from? Shit, I sound like Mike and Erwin._

“I know Levi, but have faith in me. We will get more recruits, don’t you worry.” Levi watched as Erwin shuffled papers around his desk, his expression softening. Levi turned his head away and look at the bookcase Erwin had in his office. He clicked his tongue and let out a sigh before turning back to look Erwin in the eye.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, I trust you every day with my life but what the hell and I supposed to think of those recruits? Yes they fought for Trost but they kids that died might have been the only ones stupid enough to join the Survey Corps. Who else would want to join the Survey Corps?” A silence fell between the Commander and the Corporal. Levi only barely picked up on what Erwin had said to him but he still managed to catch those soft, quiet words spoken from behind those hands.

“Eren’s friends would.” Levi had no come back for that. He stared at Erwin not knowing what to say or what to do. Levi closed his eyes and breathed, trying to catch his thoughts. When Levi opened his eyes again, he knew what he could say, not that it was good enough.

“I hope you’re right Erwin.” After Levi said that, he got up from his chair and looked down at Erwin before turning on his heels and heading out Erwin’s office. Levi felt Erwin’s eyes track him as he unlocked the door and walk out into the hallway. It was only after Levi closed the door that he could breathe a little easier with the tension gone. He started to walk down the hall, only to stop at a window that over looked the courtyard. Hanji was still on the ground but she had stopped her wailing and Eren was only a few feet away from her. Levi decided that he would drag Eren inside and keep him close by all day, even when he had his interview with the military Police.

He started to head towards the courtyard, to both Hanji and Eren inside and have Eren follow him like a lost puppy all day. Levi knew that he wouldn’t be able to clean today because of all the extra people around. But he was going to tell Eren about the interviews and the recruits that may or may not come into the Survey Corps.

Once Levi got into the courtyard, he saw Hanji get up from her position and turn to Eren. She only glanced at Eren and then saw Levi making his way over to them.

“Come on shitty four-eyes, stop whining like a baby. We have other things to worry about. And brat, you will follow me around all day since I don’t trust those filthy mouthed pigs we have to call the Military Police.” Hanji nodded at Levi, not saying a word and headed towards the castle. Levi turned and started to walk after Hanji, only to glance back to see if Eren was following. As they all walked towards the castle Levi couldn’t help but look at Eren from the corner of his eye and every time Levi looked at Eren, he could see that Eren was staring at him, checking him out from head to toe, his eyes pausing on Levi ass for a few moments before moving again. Levi could feel his corner of his lips turn up in a small smirk. _Fucking horny brat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment's and Kudo's are much appreciated. They keep me going.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holiday's everyone. I hope you're enjoying them and that you're all safe and sound. 
> 
> I promise you 3 chapters one my notes on my last chapter. But I didn't expect that I would write 5 and a half chapters. So I've changed it and you guys can have 4 chapters for whatever holiday you celebrate. 
> 
> I would like to warn you though, there are cliff hangers, sexual tension, the annoying Military Police and more cliff hangers. 
> 
> Yes I'm an asshole. I know that. 
> 
> I feel like i'm spoiling you guys. Trust me, you're going to be spoiled later on but for now, you'll have me.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading this series. I love you guys. 
> 
> I track the tag fic: WYRM on tumblr. My tumblr is sammtitan.

_Fucking horny brat._

 

Levi looked back in front of him to watch Moblit run to Hanji and comfort her in her loss of the titans. He could still feel Eren’s eyes still looking at him from behind. Levi could feel the smirk spread across his face before he backtracked to what he was doing and what he just thought. _Why the fuck am I smiling? And why the fuck would I be happy if this horny fucking brat checks me out? I should be disgusted._

Levi pushed back the thought of Eren checking him out, out of his head and looked up to watch Moblit guided Hanji into the castle. Just by the knowing Moblit, he knew that Moblit was taking Hanji to her Lab so calm down and distract herself while waiting for the Military Police to question her.

Levi could still feel Eren’s on his back when they walked into the castle. They remained silent while Levi led Eren deeper into the castle. The Military Police now filled the castle and claimed more than a few rooms to themselves while they work out who was responsible. That was a few too many room Levi would like the Military Police to have. They always left a mess wherever they went.

Levi turned the last corner and walked to the large door at the end of the hallway that everyone knew was his office. He pulled the door open and held it open till Eren walked inside, checking back down the hallways to make sure that no Military Police was near.

Once Levi was sure that the Military police were nowhere near his office, He walked in and locked the door behind himself.  He looked up to where Eren was standing and he makes a notion for Eren to take a seat at his desk. Levi walked to the other side and sat in his chair and watched Eren.

“So Eren, were you up all night listening to Hanji?” Eren tensed at Levi’s sudden question but he was still able to answer clearly.

“Yes, Sir.” Eren started to fiddle with his hands and his shirt. He was becoming more and more nervous.

“And you didn’t hear anyone talking about killing those “Subjects” of Hanji’s or knew someone how had the intention to rid them?” Eren forced his eyes away from Levi making it look like he was hiding something but his voice said otherwise.

“No, Sir. I believe that losing those Titans are a huge setback to finding out more answers.” Levi watched as Eren brought a hand up and started to bite on his nails. Levi stared at Eren’s face and saw no changes. Only Eren giving him small glances while biting his nails. Levi sucked in a lungful of air and released it and looked back at Eren.

“Then you have nothing to worry about, Eren. If you tell the Military Police what you told me, there will be no problem. Tell them the truth and that will be it. And the Military will be questioning you, there is no doubt about it but you won’t be alone. I’ll be in the room with you, making sure they don’t harm you or do anything out of protocol. Do you understand Eren?”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you Sir.” Eren dropped his hand into his lap and his facial features changed from nervous to grateful. But Levi noticed that Eren was still tensed.

“You can relax now Eren. Now let’s go find those pieces of shit that think they are too good for everyone else.” Levi pushed himself from his chair and started to walk to the door.

“Yes, Sir!” He watched as Eren eagerly got up from his chair and followed him.

The two soldiers wandered the castle looking for the room where the Military Police were holding the interviews.  They found the room and saw that two Military Police soldiers were guarding the outside of the door. Levi walked straight up to one with Eren in tail.

“We’re next. I don’t give a shit what you want, we are next.” The soldier looked from Levi to Eren and back to Levi. The solider was about to protest but Levi cut him off.

Look, I’m a busy man. Wherever I go, Eren goes. I don’t like to wait. Make me wait and you will have to spend some quality time with Eren here. We are next. Got that?” The soldier closed his mouth and nodded. Levi glare over to the Female soldier, daring her to argue but it took one look of Levi to make her look he straight ahead without her eye’s wandering once.

When the door opened Erd walked out and Levi was ushered in. Levi signalled from Eren to follow but he was stopped at the door.

“What do you think you are doing?” Levi questions the soldier stopping Eren at the doorway.

“He can’t come in while we interview you.” Levi’s face darkens and he looks dangerous. Just by his look, he had everyone in the room tense and on edge. Levi deepens his voice and makes it sound heavy and threatening.

“So what, you guys make it the condition that if Eren was to be in the Survey Corps, he would have to be surveillance by me at all times, yet you want him out of my sight while I get interviewed by you.” Levi smirks. His made all the soldiers from the Military police on edge and they cannot argue about Eren.

 “Are you scared of him?” Military Police make a little fuss about Levi’s last comment but it wasn’t for his ears. They allow Eren into the room and in Levi’s sight. The Military Police wandered around the room and tried to find places to rest on as far away from Eren as possible without trying to make it seem like they are avoiding him.

“Now, while Eren is here, why down you interview him while you interview me? You have more than enough people here.”

Levi’s interview seems like it took forever to get over with but once it was finally done, Levi stood from the chair and stretched, popping his back in the process. Eren’s interview was already over and he was patiently waiting for Levi’s interview to be over with.  Levi looked out of the window and saw that it was night time, then he turned his eyes down at Eren.

“Come on, let’s get some food.” Levi walked straight to the door without a second glance to the other soldiers inside the room.

Levi led Eren to the dining hall, where they were able to collect some leftover stew that was made for dinner and they ate in silence since they were the only ones in the dining hall. Levi sat at the end of the table and Eren sat next to him. Levi glanced at Eren as he was finishing the last mouthful of stew. Eren had a bit of food next to his mouth and it was pissing Levi off just by looking at it. He pulled out a handkerchief for his pocket and leaned towards Eren.  

“Come here, you brat. You have food on you. And god help you if you wipe it off with your sleeve.” Levi reached over as Eren leaned forward and wiped at the food that was near Eren’s mouth. He pulled back his hand to check he had gotten all the food off his face.

Levi eye’s travelled to Eren’s lips and stayed there. _I bet they’re soft. I want to touch them._ He moved his hand forward and rubbed Eren’s lip with his thumb. Levi’s thoughts went down the drain. _God I want to kiss them. I want to bite them. I want them swollen. I want them to be mine._ Levi didn’t realised that he had cupped Eren’s face and was leaning forward.

Eren was allowing Levi to pull his face closer to the man staring at his lips. He wanted the man to kiss him so bad.

He could feel Eren’s breathe on his lips and he knew that he had never in his entire life wanted to taste something so bad. Levi just wanted to ravish this boy and forget about the world they lived him. He wanted to make Eren forget everything but his name. _I will make you mine, Jaeger._


	17. Chapter 17

_I will make you mine, Jaeger._

Their lips were centimetres apart but the sound of a door slamming and footsteps heading towards the dining room, made both soldiers jump away. Levi stood up and collected the dishes they used for their dinner and pushed his chair in.

“We will never talk about this, Jaeger.” Levi walked off towards the kitchen as the doors to the dining room opened up. Levi quickly washed up the dishes that he had collected and wiped them down before putting them away where they belonged.

Hanji had walked in and slumped down into the chair Levi was just previously sitting in. Levi walked back to the table and leaned on the edge, with his back to Eren, waiting for Hanji to blurt out her complaints.

“I can’t believe it. Why do we even get the Military Police out here? They’re useless.” _No point in arguing._

“They are also filthy.” Levi was dreading the day he had to clean the whole castle again because the Military police left the place filthy. Hanji continued to complain.

“They take our money and use it for their own pleasure and not for what they are paid to do.” Levi would never understand how the Military Police can blow so much money in so little time. They get one third of the taxes and they have sponsors that they manage to talk them into paying ridiculous amounts of money.

“They also have a bigger budget which the spend most of it on beer and luxuries.”

“They make me so mad.” A silence filled the room as Hanji and Eren sat at the table and Levi leaned on it.

“Well, Four-eyes, since you decided it was a good idea to keep Eren up all night, I’ll be taking him down to the basement so he can get some sleep. I’ll be leaving him here tomorrow after those bastards leave, with Erd and Gunther. You’ve got to go with Erwin tomorrow, do you?”

“Yeah. Let’s see how many recruits shit their pant tomorrow from Erwin’s speech.” Levi hummed and looked over his should to see Eren looking at Hanji with a confused look. Eren turned his head to look at Levi, who caught his attention.

Levi nodded towards the door and pushed up from the table, Eren following suit, leaving Hanji by herself.

They quietly walked through the castle, deeper into the bowels of it. The two soldier’s side tracked to pick up a candle so they can have light when they travel down to the basement. They finally got to the door that had the stairwell to the basement behind it. Levi lit the candle and pulled the door open and entered, knowing Eren would follow.

“Shut the door behind you.” Levi didn’t wait for Eren and started to climb his way down into the darkness. He heard the heavy door protest about being shut before he heard the door was dragged back into place.

The two stayed silent while they travelled down to where Eren would be spending the night. The cell was big and a bed, a nightstand and some drawers also was put in to make the space a little more bearable.

Levi walked over to the door of the cell and unlocked it before opening it for Eren to walk through.  

“There are some spare uniforms in the drawer for you to change into. As well as some spare clothes. There is a hook for you to hang your 3DMG straps up on. If you need new sheets on the bed, you will have to get them from laundry. Got it?”

“Yes, Sir.” Levi walked to the table and chair that were placed outside of the cell and placed the candle on it. He could hear Eren move towards the bed and shuffle around. Levi glanced back and saw that Eren was in the middle of changing and was topless. His throat went dry and Levi wanted nothing more than to march over to Eren and pin him to the bed and make him stay all night to do the do.

Levi watched as Eren reached for his night shirt, on his bed, and pull it over his head. He watched as the muscles under Eren’s skin moved, tensed and relaxed with his movements. Levi turned back and shook his head to clear the thoughts from his mind.

He reached in his pocket and pulled the key for the shackles out and put it on the key ring that held onto the other keys. The key for the shackles were smaller and could be easily told apart from the rest.

When Levi turned back, he saw that Eren had changed fully and was sitting on the bed waiting for him. Levi walked slowly towards Eren, dreading what he had to do next. _No man should have his freedom taken away from him. Not even Eren._

Levi stood over Eren by his bed. He looked down at Eren then the keys in his hand, debating whether he should or shouldn’t put Eren in the shackles. _No one will know, Right? No one will come down here and check on him except Hanji and myself. I could get away with it. Should I? No. I can’t. I can’t risk it. No with Eren on the line. God damn it. _

“Tch. Eren, move up on the bed so I can put those god damn unnecessary shackles on.” Levi waited till Eren shuffled back into the bed and under the sheets. He saw that Eren was still tense. So Levi tried to be soothing. **Tried.**

“You’re allowed to get comfortable. Well, as comfortable as those beds can get.” Eren nodded and shuffled into the bed some more and Levi saw that Eren had relaxed a little. He reached over Eren and grabbed one of the shackles bringing it to Eren’s wrist. Levi grabbed hold Eren’s wrist and gently rubbed it before carefully putting on the shackle, making sure it didn’t pinch out hurt Eren. Levi walked to the other side of the bed and repeated the process.

“I’ll come back in the morning to let you out, okay?” Levi turned and headed back to the table where he had left the candle, leaving the cell door open.

“Yes, Sir.” He didn’t hear Eren make any movement. Levi put the keys back into his pocket before reaching for the candle, only to be stopped by timid Eren’s voice.

“U-um, Sir? C-could I request that you leave the candle? I-it’s my first night down here a-and I’m not used to the environment. So…” Confusion was evident on Levi’s face before he realised that Eren was still not an adult yet. He was a child soldier. He had seen horrors. Levi pulled on his mask before he answered Eren.

“Yes Eren. I’ll leave it on your nightstand.” Levi picked up the candle and walked back to the nightstand beside the bed.

“Make sure nothing catches fire Eren, Okay?” Surprise filled Eren’s face. Levi cold tell Eren was very much grateful for Levi to allow him have the burning candle for the night.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you Sir.” Levi gave Eren a soft smile and turned on his heels and headed out of the basement and towards his own private quarters. _Eren is not an animal. He shouldn’t be treated as one. He shouldn’t be chained up like one._


	18. Chapter 18

 

_Eren is not an animal. He shouldn’t be treated as one. He shouldn’t be chained up like one._

Levi woke up early and had Eren out of the basement before the sun had fully risen. Levi had decided that some early morning cleaning was installed since it was guaranteed that the Military Police would have left a mess behind.

By the time the Petra had retrieved them from their cleaning, they had cleaned fifteen rooms and had seven more to clean.

Breakfast was the same old porridge that everyone had become accustom to. Petra talked about how she and Oluo were going to go with the commander to help with the recruitment. Erd and Gunther talked about the Military Police not doing their job properly and how they were going to do chores around the castle and Eren and Levi sat quietly, somewhat engaged in the conversations going on.

Levi caught Eren’s attention and spoke softly to him so that he didn’t interrupt the other soldiers with their chitchat.

“Eren, I have to go see the Military Police to get the reports about the recruits off them. While I do that, you are to stay here with Erd and Gunther. A small group of trusted soldiers from the Survey Corps will go with Erwin to the recruitment, the rest of the Survey Corps will be training. Stay it either Erd’s sight or Gunther’s sight or both. Got it?” Eren nodded and the two soldiers went back to listening of the conversation.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was half an hour later that Levi found himself outside, on top of his saddled horse, ready to move out.  A group of eight soldiers waited for Erwin as he was checking that everything was ready.

Once Erwin was satisfied with everything, he hauled himself onto his own horse and came up beside Levi.

“Please don’t do anything that will upset the Military Police. I know it’s hard for you but please try. Also, when you get back from collecting those reports, go on patrol with Eren, Erd and Gunther. We need to check of if there are anything or anyone hang around this area. Report back to me tomorrow. I expect we will come back late.” Erwin’s horse was getting restless because it wanted to run but Erwin was keeping it in its place.

“Fine by me. I’ll be going now.” Levi kicked his horse into a run. He wanted to collect the reports as soon as he can and spend as little time with the Military Police as possible.

Erwin headed out for the speech, with a small group of the Survey Corps soldiers, four were driving two wagons, whilst Levi headed out to collect the Recruits reports.

It took Levi an hour of riding to finally get into the town where the recruits had their interviews. Once Levi entered the building where the Military Police were occupying, to collect a copy of the reports, it took another twenty minutes to finally track down the soldier in charge.

The soldier in charge was Djel Sanes. He had short cropped dark brown hair and bright golden, paranoid-looking eyes which are almost always wide open. Levi walked up to Djel, not caring for anyone else. Djel was with a small group of soldiers and had his back turn on Levi, so he just spoke, knowing that he would catch Djel attention.

“Are you the one in charge of the recruit’s interviews about the incident that happened at the Survey Corps headquarters yesterday?” The man slowly turned around and gave Levi a disgusted look.

“And who are you to ask a question like that?”

“My name is Levi. I was sent by the 13th Commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, to collect a copy of the reports. I would like to collect those reports as soon as possible since the Survey Corps are very busy planning and getting ready for the upcoming expedition.” Djel looked Levi up and down before crudely responding to Levi.

“Well then Levi, you’ll just have to wait.” Levi’s temper was running thin as he watched the soldier turned his back on him. Levi heard Djel mumble to one of the other soldiers something along the lines of ‘If the Survey Corps wanted those reports, they should of sent a real soldier and not a midget.’ before the group laughed.

“Fine then. I guess I’ll have to go to Nile to get those reports since none of you foul-mouth, back stabbing, lazy, lying drunken bastards are not even competent of doing the simple task of handing me a stack of paper. Or are you just not competent of even comprehending what I politely asked of you or you just plain and simply thick. If you are the last option then this is the Military branch for you.” Levi watched as rage filled Djel eyes. Levi knew he pissed Djel off and Djel was about to say something before Nile waltzed into the room. Nile took one look at Levi before he walked over.

“Levi, what are you doing here?”

“Trying to collect those reports for Erwin but your soldier here refuses to give me them since he believes I am not a real soldier because if my height and want to go to the trouble of getting another Survey soldier out here when we are busy with the recruitment and the expedition coming up. I was doing you a favour of coming here to collect the report instead of you sending you men out to us but they seem like they want to travel the distance. But since you’re here, would you mind telling your soldier to fetch me those reports or I’ll walk straight out of here and you can send one of your men out and explain to Erwin why I wasn’t given those reports.” Nile breathed in through his nose and let out a sigh. He looked down at Levi with annoyance in his eyes.

“Djel, get those reports NOW!” Djel stood up straight, saluted and disappeared to get the reports.

Reports say that the recruits are all clear and their equipment all check out. Levi doesn’t believe it but doesn’t argue. It took a few minutes before he was back with the reports. Levi reached out and collected the reports before turning back to Nile.

“Thank you. I hope next time I won’t have to go through the trouble of having you tell your soldiers to do their job.” Before Nile could get a word in, Levi was walking away and through the entrance. When he got to the stables, he walked up to his horse and put all the reports into his saddle bag before pulling himself up onto the saddle. Once Levi was out of the town, he made his horse go into a run. He wanted to get to the castle as soon as here could and see those green eyes again. Riding his horse was making Levi calmer after his encounter with the Military Police. He was still pissed at how unorganised the Military Police was. _That took longer than it should have._


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some good new and the bad news.
> 
> The good news is that the next chapter(s) after this will be about Levi and Eren doing the do. YEAH! YAHOOOOOOO!
> 
> The bad news is that I won't release that Chapter(s) till New years. But you guys get 4 chapters.
> 
> Yes I'm an asshole. 
> 
> But I'm going to spoil you guys and will give you, not only a chapter or two for sex, but I will also give you a chapter where one will give the other a blowjob. (If you want me to write Eren giving Levi a bj or vice versa, tell me in the comments. If I don't get any request I'll do what I feel like, or if I feel like really spoiling you, I'll give you both.) 
> 
> I would also remind you that this story will end soon, and switch over to the next AU. There are 5 more AU's after this one that I'll be writing about. 
> 
> That's it for now, I'll see you on New Years.

_That took longer than it should have._

Levi came racing into the courtyard near the stables. He managed to stop his horse in front of Erd and Gunther as the stood on the spot at attention. Levi saw that Eren had stopped what he was doing and was running over.

“Go get ready. We’re going out on patrol.”

“Yes, Sir.” The two stood straighter and responded in unison. Levi looked down at Eren as he had final ran over and stood at attention.

“Good morning, Captain Levi!” Levi noticed that Eren looked tensed and nervous but his salute was strong.

“Listen, Eren. Never fall two horse lengths behind me. Don’t forget that the only reason you’re not locked up it because I’m watching you.”

“Yes, Sir.” He could see in Eren’s eyes that Eren didn’t want to let Levi down.

“Let’s go.” Levi had just enough time to turn his horse around and ride it to the front of the castle where he dismounted, grabbing the stack of reports and drop them off at Erwin’s desk and be back and mounted again before the three other soldiers joined him outside the front of the castle.

“I’m estimating that we will be back here when the sun has just setted. We’re looking if any Military Police are around the area, illegally spying on us or if there are and dangers around the area we should know of. Now let’s head out.” Levi kicked his horse into a run and the other soldiers did the same. Eren was always just behind Levi, followed by Erd then Gunther. They headed out towards the forest.

 

* * *

 

 

Commander Erwin had managed to get to the induction stage on time and had enough time to run though the plans for the night. Petra and Mike would hold up the map while the rest of the group would be back stage.

If they managed to convince the recruits to stay and join the Survey Corps, they would ride in the wagons, and the group would make them feel settled before heading off to headquarters. If they didn’t convince anyone, then they would immediately head back to the castle.

By the time the group had finished going over the plan, the sun was setting and the recruit were all gathered.

“I guess I’ll go out now. I hope we get some brave soldiers to help with our fight for humanity.”

The commander walked out onto the stage in front of all the trainees and waited for silence. Once Erwin was satisfied with the noise level, he started his speech while the group of the Survey Corps are behind stage, on guard and ready to help out Erwin with his speech.

“I am Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps. Today, you will choose a military branch. Put bluntly, I’m here to persuade you to join the Survey Corps. During the Titan attack, you learned how terrifying the Titans can be. And how limited your own power is. However… This battle brought humanity closer to victory than it’s ever been. Through Eren Jaeger’s existence. By risking his own life, he’s proven himself, without a doubt, a friend to humanity. With his help, not only did we stop the Titans advance, but we have a way to discover their true nature. We believe that in the basement of his Shiganshina home, there are answers about the Titans that he himself doesn’t have. If we can reach that basement, we will find a clue that will end this century of Titan rule.”

Erwin paused to let the information sink in. The crowd murmured at their new knowledge. Once the sound died down a little bit, Erwin continued with his speech. Petra and Mike make their entrance onto the stage and hold up a map of the three walls.

“We will head for the basement in Shiganshina. However, that requires us to retake Wall Maria. In other words, our objective hasn’t changed. But with Trost gate sealed, we’ll have to take the long way around, from Karanes to the east. The four years we have spent laying a route for a large army has gone to waste. In those four years, more than sixty percent of the Survey Corps have lost their lives. Sixty percent in four years… An insane figure. Any trainee who joins, will participate in our next excursion beyond the wall, next month. We expect thirty percent won’t return. In four year, most will be dead. But those who survive, will become superior soldiers with a high survival rate. Knowing these discouraging facts, any still willing to risk their lives, remain here. Ask yourself… Are you willing to offer your beating heart for humanity? That is all. Anyone who wants to join another branch is dismissed.” One of the Survey soldiers named Darius, walked up to Erwin, confusion written over if face.

“Commander… Don’t you think you scared them a little much? All of them will leave.”

Erwin stayed silent as he watched the Trainee’s leave. Once the commotion died down and Erwin could count the heads of the Trainee’s that were left. _Sixteen. I expected less._ Erwin continued before anyone else could leave.

“Can you die if you’re ordered to?” Erwin pause to see if anyone would respond. And he wasn’t let down.

“I don’t want to die!” A male trainee shouted from the back but Erwin couldn’t place who had said it.

“I see. I like the look on your faces. Then I welcome everyone here to the Survey Corps. This is a true salute. Offer up your hearts. You have done well to endure your fear. You are brave soldiers. You have my heartfelt respect.” Erwin turned and headed off stage and allowed Mike to take over, instructing the new recruits.

“Wow, I didn’t expect that many. I expected less.” Hanji walked beside Erwin as he made his way out to the back area outside.

“Honestly, neither did I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment's and Kudo's are much appreciated. They really keep me going. 
> 
> And I also want to thank all of you for reading this and giving me Kudo's and commenting. I'm actually going through a rough period of time, with my health and all and I never thought that my writing would be that good and that people would enjoy it.
> 
> So I'm so grateful for all your support. You really don't know what it means to me. I wish I can give all of you hugs and cuddle and more and more chapters. 
> 
> So thank you so much to all of you. I can't believe I have readers like you.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahaahaa. 
> 
> That is all i'm going to say about this chapter.

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the hallway and down to the dungeon, where Eren would be spending his night. The silence between Eren and Levi was could not be called comfortable. Levi was itching to get out of the uncomfortable situation but how could he? He had to treat Eren like he was a monster and lock him in the dungeon for the night because that was the only way to keep him alive. Before Levi knew it, he had opened his mouth and tried to start a conversation.

 “So have you gotten used to sleeping down here?” Levi look back at Eren through the corner of his eye and watch him visibly tense. _Great~! Way to go and make the kid more frightened. You know you can’t socialize properly, so why try now? He’s just a kid. A soldier. He doesn’t need your comfort._ Levi clicked his tongue at his own thoughts and turn his head to look at the curving wall beside them as they descended further down the staircase.

“I’m s-sorry, Sir. I- That question just caught me off guard.” Eren had a worried look on his face when Levi glanced at him, not really expecting an answer. Did I put that look upon his face? Shit.

“It’s not good to be off guard, Jaeger. Besides, I was only trying to make this situation a bit less…” Levi rolled his hands in the air trying to find the right word.

“Imitating? Sir”

“No, we’ll just go with… cruel.” The silence picked up again and both soldiers finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Levi led Eren into his cell and walked up to the bed. Eren followed, looking around, still getting accustomed to his sleeping arrangements.

“We’ll be on laundry duty tomorrow so you’ll be getting up early so I can take you to the showers and then we can start early. You should know by now that there is a slight difference in meal time for us. Now get changed so I can put then shackles on and leave you to sleep.” Eren look at the back of Levi head before he moved over to collect and change into his night clothes. Eren slowly took off his jacket and turned to Levi.

“Umm, Sir? Are you not going to leave while I get changed?”

“Tch, I have you be in the same room as you when you change. It was one of the rules I have to abide by when I signed up to watch you. Be thankful that I didn’t promise to watch you change. Besides, you have nothing to worry about if all the information you provided when you signed up to be a trainee is correct. Even then, you’ll just have to worry about the consequence of failing to be truthful on your records. We’re both men here, so hurry the fuck up and change before I make you.” Levi started to tap his foot when Eren finally pulled his night shirt over his head and kicked off his boots.

Eren walked over to Levi, feeling brave, before he even changed out of his uniform pants and stood behind Levi. Suddenly there was a lump in Eren’s throat that he couldn’t swallow down but he knew this was his chance. He knew that he felt attracted to his superior and felt that he somehow knew him from somewhere but he couldn’t place. He had been staring at Levi since they met and it had been driving him crazy. Eren had to make his move now. 

“I was truthful with all my records, Sir but I was wondering what you meant when you said that you would make me change.” Levi turned to look up at Eren. What is this little shit trying to pull? He looked Eren up and down and saw that he hadn’t changed his pants.

“Eren, stop fooling around and change. Now!” Eren Flinched at Levi’s command but didn’t make any move to follow it. Levi saw how Eren was rebelling from his command and he turned to fully face him. His hand shot out faster that what Eren could register, and grabbed Eren’s Night shirt. Eren’s eyes widened as he stared down at Levi. I wonder if his eyes will pop out if I scare him a bit more. _How the fuck are his eyes are still in their socket?_

“Don’t test my patience, Jaeger.” The air around the two soldiers changed and Eren knew he was he was treading in dangerous waters.

“Or what?” Levi’s patience snapped and his spare hand grab Eren’s shoulder whilst he moved his leg behind Eren’s. He used little strength as he flipped Eren over his body and onto the floor. Before Eren had time to even register what had happened, Levi moved and straddled Eren, moving his hands above his head so that he didn’t move underneath him.

 Eren didn’t know what had happened and why he was on the floor but he knew that Levi put him there and he was afraid he had over stepped his boundaries.

“I told you not to test my patience, you little shit.” Levi looked up towards the bed and saw that Eren had, in fact, laid his other pair of pants on the bed. He reached out towards, loosening his grip on Eren’s wrists so he could reach further. As Levi was about to touch the pair of pants, he felt Eren free one of his wrists. Levi stopped reaching for the pant to grab hold of Eren’s wrist again but it was too late.

Eren saw his opportunity and took it. While Levi was reaching for the pair of pants on the bed, he had loosen his grip on his wrists and Eren managed to twist his wrists out of the hold and grab Levi by his shirt. As Levi was turning back toward Eren, Eren pulled the hand that was holding Levi shirt down and he angled his face. He had taken Levi by surprised. Eren used his upper body strength to meet Levi half way.

Eren caught Levi by the lips and he watched as Levi eyes widened to Eren’s actions. Eren shoved his tongue into Levi’s open mouth and tasted him. Levi was in too much shock to register what to do.  When Eren pulled back, there was a small string of saliva connecting from one mouth to the other.

Eren used had the advantage and grabbed Levi by the base of his neck and used his weight to turn the tables and flip Levi onto his back. Eren heard the air in Levi’s lungs was forcefully pushed out as Levi’s back hit the stone floor. He had no time to waste, so Eren quickly pinned Levi’s arms down before he could make any move. Eren couldn’t help smirking at what Levi had said earlier when they were coming down the stairs.

“It’s not good to be off guard, Sir.” Levi stared at Eren with wide eyes because he couldn’t believe that Eren was acting so bold tonight of all nights. _Why tonight? What has gotten into him? Did Hanji say anything? Is it one of Hanji’s concoctions that has done this to him?_ Levi then came back to his senses watched Eren for his next move, only he didn’t move or give off any sign of making a move. So Levi took the initiative and made the next move.

“So, Eren, What has made you so bold tonight to allow you to do this to your superior?” Levi watched as Eren shrugged his shoulders.

“I was tired of waiting on myself so I just did without thinking. I just allow my actions do the talking.” Levi became confused with what Eren had said but he didn’t allow it to bother him. Instead, he questioned Eren further.

“And do you think that was a good idea Eren?”

“Well, I’ll find out sooner or later.” Before Levi knew it, Eren’s lips were on his again. Levi would be lying if he hadn’t wanted it but it was the fact that he was twice Eren’s age and that he was Eren’s superior, detrude him. If Eren and Levi fell into that type of relationship, they would have to keep it a secret from everyone in the military. Was Levi ready to risk that? Risk him?

It was hard on Levi to not just pin Eren down and ravish him. The kiss took a turn from shy and testing to a heated and needing. Levi managed to snake his legs in between Eren’s thighs and used his hip to flip Eren off him and onto the floor. Levi had pinned Eren to the ground and wasn’t giving any chance for Eren to force him back down. _Screw it._

 Levi had lost contact with Eren’s lips when he flipped Eren onto the floor but he was quick to reclaim them. He knew he had caught Eren by surprise. Levi felt Eren struggle a bit but quickly gave up to focus on kissing the man above him.

The kiss was a mix of teeth, tongue lips, biting and sucking all mixed with saliva. It was when Levi bit a little too hard on Eren’s bottom lip, drawing not only a little drop of blood but a moan from Eren’s lips, Levi knew his patience wasn’t going to last long. He deepened the kiss and loosened his grip on Eren in favour of use his hands to explore Eren’s body.

As Levi pushed his hand underneath Eren’s shirt, Eren thrusted up his hips into Levi’s groin, allowing Levi to feel his arousal. Once Levi felt Eren’s hard on, he decided he didn’t enough patience and pulled away from Eren’s mouth, placing light kisses along the jaw and travelled to his ear.

“Get your ass onto the bed because like hell if I’m having sex with you on the floor, brat.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please please PLEASE, Remember that foreplay is important and please for the love of god actually use the right lubrication (lube) and condoms.
> 
> I didn't use them here because It's my canon that condom's don't exist in the Snk universe. I also didn't use lube because I didn't think that either characters were actually prepare to do the deed. 
> 
> Please have safe sex. Consent is key. Also before and after care is important. Make sure your partner is comfortable with EVERYTHING YOU DO. Sex should be about pleasure.
> 
> Remember, If it isn't consensual, it's not sex, it's rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the long waited sex has now arrived. 
> 
> I'll work on they rest of the story. I just want to remind you that the story will now skip the month, only to pause on one scene that happens within the month, the it'll be the expedition time. 
> 
>  
> 
> MORE DEATH! MORE SORROW! WOUNDS WILL BE REOPENED! 
> 
> I will tell you that the next story will be called, Remember me sweetly. I won't tell you the AU yet but I will tell you I have decided to "leak" what will be installed for you in the next story on my instagram. 
> 
> So have fun with this little chapter my little pervert's and I'll see you soon.

_“Get your ass onto the bed because like hell if I’m having sex with you on the floor, brat.”_

 

Eren complied with Levi’s commanded as soon as Levi moved from on top of him. Levi stood and watched as Eren wriggled into the middle of the bed. He watched as Eren looked at him with hooded eyes.

“Strip.” Once again Levi watched as Eren followed his command. He smirked at the thought of how Eren had acted dominant toward Levi but now he was following Levi’s every command. He watched as Eren removed his clothing and place them on the nightstand beside his bed.

 Levi’s mouth went dry as he look at what had been laid out before him. How could he not thought that this soldier wasn’t stunning? His body was lightly toned from all the harsh training he had been through. Eren’s chest was bare from any hair but he had already started to grow a small light happy trail to his pubic hair. His cock, long and thick, was uncut, much to Levi’s thought.

“Am I the only one getting naked?” Levi was snapped out of when Eren spoke. It took a few seconds for Levi to register what Eren had said but once he did, he walked over to the chair and started to strip, neatly folding his clothes on the chair in the process. 

Once Levi was fully naked he walked over to the bed and slowly climbed onto it to join Eren. Eren made room for him by spreading his legs, giving Levi an amazing view of his ass. He glanced up to Eren and saw he was blushing a beautiful dark shade of red.

“God damn it Eren.” Levi was lost the power to speak as he slid his hands up Eren’s legs. He stroked the soft skin of Eren’s inner thigh, feeling the blood-warmed skin under the palms of his hands. Eren wriggled underneath Levi’s touch. Levi looked towards Eren’s face and cocked an eyebrow when he saw that Eren was a little tensed.

“This is my first time doing something like this.” Levi didn’t know what to say. He had already lost his word when he had saw Eren’s gorgeous ass. So he said what came to his mind first that may be comforting.

“To tell you the truth Eren, It’s my first time to. I never really had time to find intimacy with anyone, but I do have a rough knowledge on what to do thanks to my past that I don’t want to talk about. I’ll try to make this as pleasurable as possible. Just tell me if you are in pain or you want to stop at any point, okay.” Eren nodded in response and somehow Levi managed to soothe Eren and was able to get him to relax.

Levi rubbed small circles on the insides of Eren’s thighs. He leaned over and kissed Eren. Eren’s mouth tasted warm and sweet, and Levi couldn’t get enough of it. Willing and pliant under his hands, Eren pressed himself against Levi. His hands restlessly moved over Levi’s back, feeling the muscles move in his chiselled back.

When Levi was satisfied with the taste of Eren’s mouth, he started kissing down his jaw towards his neck. He kept going, lightly nibbling on Eren’s collarbone, then licking and kissing his way down to latch onto one of Eren’s nipple. Eren moaned at the feeling of having his nipples played with.

Levi decided to keep moving down and nuzzled down Eren’s happy trail, feeling Eren shudder under his hands and kisses. He teased him by ignoring his cock and kissing the soft fleshy part between his thigh and his genitals. 

Eren groaned when he realized that Levi wasn’t going to give him what he wanted.

“Leeevvvvii~!” Levi raised is head and looked at the lust filled expression and waited for Eren to open his eyes. Once Eren opened his eyes and looked at Levi, his expression turned to a frustrated one.

“Just lie back and let me do the work. I’ll get you there.” Eren’s expression eased up and closed his eyes again, trusting Levi fully. Levi blew some warm air across Eren’s balls, watching the wrinkled sac tighten up even more. Eren whimpered, making Levi’s cock twitch at the sound. He then placed small light kisses on Eren’s cock. Levi knew Eren was coming undone since Eren was making more and more noises as Levi proceeded.

He spent time caressing the soft skin leading to Eren’s ass, feeling Eren shudder as he licked and explored. Levi took his time rimming and preparing Eren’s ass since he didn’t have anything to use for lubrication. Levi sucked on his finger, coating them with saliva before rubbing them against Eren’s hole. He licked the tip of Eren’s cock as he pressed the first finger into Eren.

Levi hummed as the taste of Eren’s precome came across his tongue. He heard Eren moan as he started to move his finger, allowing Eren’s hole to get used to the feeling. Levi was enjoying how tight Eren felt against his finger. 

“Does it hurt, Eren?” Levi watched as he shook his head. Eren opened his eyes and looked at Levi with a wrecked look on his face.

“You can keep going.” Levi wanted nothing more than to plunge his cock deep into Eren but he clung to whatever control he had and waited for Eren to relax and open up enough before proceeding. He watched as Eren’s faced eased before pressing the second digit in. He waited for Eren to relax a bit before moved his finger and exploring his depts. After Lev had loosened Eren up, he added another finger, reducing Eren into mindless nonsense while Levi finger fucked him.

Once he saw Eren’s vice like grip on the sheets, he decided he couldn’t wait any longer. He withdrew his fingers, much to Eren’s protest. He took a moment to drink in the sight of the boy that laid in front of him. Eren looked up at Levi with pleading eyes and made a whimpering sound that drove Levi over the edge.

Levi lean forward and buried his cock into Eren in one slow and steady movement. Levi groaned at the sudden tightness and waited for Eren to relax and get accustomed to the stretched feeling. Once Levi was confident he wasn’t going to hurt Eren, he pulled his hips out and thrusted in, forcing a moan out of Eren. Levi grabbed Eren’s cock and started to pump it in rhythm with his thrusts.

It wasn’t long before Eren reached his climax, clamping down on Levi and cumming onto his torso. A few thrusts later and Levi was sent over the edge, releasing his seed into Eren. Levi pulled out and crawled up beside Eren. He reached into the draw of the nightstand and pulled out a cloth to clean themselves with.

Once Levi was satisfied with that he had cleaned everything up, he threw the cloth into the basket that was a few feet away before settling down beside Eren, who had already pulled the sheets over them. They were both spent after the exercise they just did. Levi leaned up to give Eren a kiss and Eren was just as eager to seek out the taste of Levi. They kissed lazily, tongues entwined as they settled in for the night. Levi was the first to pull away and rested his head on Eren’s chest.

“I hope you know we are waking up before anyone else does and having a shower, tomorrow.” The only response he got was a hum in agreement before he drifted off to sleep. _Shitty little brat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me on :  
> Instagram @ SammTitan  
> Skype @Samm Titan  
> Tumblr @ sammtitan.tumblr.com
> 
> If you have questions or anything like that, ask me!, or if you just want to talk, then send a hello, to my tumblr or Skype.  
> I'll answer any question no matter how dumb or stupid you may think it is.
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are much appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22

_Shitty Little Brat._

 

Levi work up earlier than he usually would. He knew it, he could sense it was early. Another indicator was how cold it was. Or maybe is was because he was in the basement.

Levi felt a warm body pressed against his. He opened his eyes and looked up from the persons chest, to see Eren was still sleeping away. Although Levi didn't want to wake the younger man he knew it would be bad if anyone found out about them. Levi listened to the soft beat of Eren's heart while he tried to figure out what would happen from here on out. He laid there on the bed next to Eren, whose heart beat threatened to lull him back to sleep from it's comforting soft beat, and realized that maybe this was not such a bad thing after all.

The council would not accept this, that was for sure, but that did not matter to Levi. What mattered to Levi was Eren, which meant that Levi would have to keep his relationship with Eren a secret from all. He hated how he had to keep this relationship secret. He wanted to show everyone that Eren was his and no one would want to even think about trying to take Eren away from Levi. 

This was the first real relationship Levi had with anyone. The time he spent in the underground, he could afford to have a "special someone" to hold dear. They would be murdered if anyone found them. Levi was a monster down in the underground, he murdered if he needed to, stole and did any dirty work to just get by. He had a network and he been called the toughest down there, which made him the biggest target. Those scum wanted to see if they could break a monster like Levi. But Levi got out of there before anyone could find out. He also had to learn how to cage the monster he had been living with. 

Levi saw himself as a monster, then Eren was a beast. To simply put it, Levi chose to be who he was, Eren didn't have a choice.

“Levi?" Eren's soft voice broke Levi away from his thoughts. He looked up toward the vibrate green eye's that always seem to shine. He raised an eyebrow to silently question Eren to continue on. 

 “What's going to happen from now on? Are we going...” Levi watched as Eren's face furrowed as he went into deep thought. He felt something in his chest, Levi didn't know what it was or how to describe it but something was happening in his chest. 

"Well, Firstly we get out of bed, you get a change of clothes and as much as I hate to do so, we change back into our clothes from yesterday. You collect your bed sheets and then I'll head to my quarters so I grab a clean uniform, you can go to the laundry and drop your sheets off. Then we'll meet up in the showers. After that we'll put our dirty clothes in laundry. By then, my squad would be up and they would be making breakfast for everyone in the Corps. We'll head to the kitchen to help them and afterwards, the squad will be doing laundry duty today. The new recruits will be coming in today, so you may see your friends around the headquarters today but you won't be able to go talk to them unless you have space time. Understand?" Levi say Eren hang onto every word that came out of his mouth and nodded when Levi asked if he understood.

"Umm... What about..." Levi started to shift to get up but looked back down at Eren when he started to talk again. 

"What about what? Us?" He waited until Eren nodded. He continued to untangle from Eren and climb out of bed.

"Hmm..."Levi stood up and collected his clothes, hiding his smirk from Eren.

Once he got dressed, Levi turned around to Eren, his face stoic again. Eren was still getting dressed as Levi looked back. 

"Come on. We need to start moving." Eren was startled at Levi's sudden voice in the quiet basement. He walked over to the cellar door and grabbed the keys from within it. Levi looked back to watch Eren stumble across the room towards him. When Eren finally made it across the room and straightened up to look at Levi, Levi had already turned around towards the staircase.  _For fuck sake Eren, stop being an adorable idiot._

Levi started to climb the stairs before he glanced down at the younger soldier to see that Eren trying to catch up with Levi. He reached the bottom of the staircase before he looked up to se Levi watching him. With a sigh, Levi turned towards Eren and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Jaeger?" Eren frowned and glanced down at himself, checking everything before looking back to Levi with a questioning look.

"Umm...?" Levi sighed and pointed back to the bed.

"The dirty bedsheets, Jaeger. The bedsheets. Also don't forget a change of uniform for the showers." Levi rolled his eyes while Eren went to his bed and stripped it. Eren collected the bedsheets and a clean change of uniform before walking back to where Levi was patiently awaiting Eren. Levi grabbed the uniform from Eren so all he had to focus on is the bundle of dirty sheets. He turned and headed back up the stair case with Eren in tow. There was a silence between the two soldier wasn't uncomfortable but it was exactly pleasant either. Levi tried to strike up a conversation. Tried.

"I'll take your uniform with me while you take those bedsheets to the laundry. I'm just going to collect a clean change of uniform for myself and I'll meet back at the showers." Levi glanced back to see Eren respond to what he said. He nodded to show his agreement with what Levi had said.

When they reached the top of the stair case, they looked at each other for a moment, getting lost in each others eyes before Eren showed his pearly white teeth to Levi. Levi couldn't help but show a small to Eren. 

"Go on. Eren. I'll met you in the showers." Eren nodded but the next thing he did surprised Levi. Eren took a step toward Levi and placed a small kiss on top of Levi's head. Levi watched as Eren turned and walked towards the laundry. He could still feel the linger of Eren's kiss on his head. Levi was in awe with Eren.  _I'm so going to hell for this._

**Author's Note:**

> You can contact me on Skype, just type in the name SammTitan and i'll come up. Remember I live in Australia (state is NSW (New South Wales)). i'll add anyone. (although I shouldn't). I won't Bite. I Promise.  
> Also you can contact me on tumblr sammtitan.tumblr.com
> 
> If you have questions or anything like that, ask me!, or if you just want to talk, then send a hello, to my tumblr or Skype.  
> I'll answer any question no matter how dumb or stupid you may think it is.
> 
> I don't know why I have everything as SammTitan but I do.


End file.
